The Stolen Child
by fangirl-friend2
Summary: No romantic pairings. Voldemort rules Magical Britain. Starts pre-Hogwarts. Harry the talented, not superpowered. Parseltongue, metamorphmagus. ATTENTION! This story is under construction, Grammar and spelling are not priority at the moment. I AM IN NEED OF A BETA - ANY VOLUNTEERS?
1. Chapter 1

**A big thank you to Jointed98 for being my first BETA for chapter one. Please click the link provided to check Jointed98 out, and pass on the love. **** u/4539562/jointed98**

_attention: Disclaimer Ahead - I do not own Harry Potter, this is not for profit. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe characters. This disclaimer represents and covers all additional chapters included in this fanfiction by Fangirl_Friend2._

_I wanted to let everyone know, that this story wont be featuring any romantic pairings. this story is going to focus on harry and the people in his life. some side relationships might be mentioned or lightly described. But that's going to be the extent of it. I think some authors that try and work relationships into their plots, just end up saturating the story with details that tend to take away instead of add._

_If any people have any other questions or suggestions in regard to character developement please pm me. :) and also remember to Check out my profile for pictures of characters. Also consider clicking the tab on my profile to check out my Harry Potter Community, it has a collection of the best completed works on ffdotnet. Nothing worse than an abandoned bit of fanfiction._

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Daily Prophet**  
_4 Dead in Godric's Hollow!_

Aurors were called to the home of James and Lily Potter late last night by Albus Dumbledore, who is a trusted friend of the Potter family. According to an anonymous source insisting to remain off the record as this is still an ongoing investigation. Headmaster Dumbledore had been alerted by monitoring wards going off late last night that an altercation was occurring within the Potter Family Plot Located in the mixed muggle/magical community of Godric's Hollow. According to the Prophet's anonymous source, Dumbledore was quoted as saying that "upon my arrival, I discovered the burning remains of the Potter residence. I then alerted the Auror Office, and waited for the arrival of a squad before proceeding inside." After cautiously searching the property, and dousing the fire. It was determined that a magical fight had taken place. 3 adult bodies have already been removed from the property. Investigators doubt the body of harry potter will ever be found, Harry Potter was only 15 months old.

Evidence is still being collected this morning from the chilling scene. However initial reports filed by the Aurors on scene indicated multiple hexes, curses and 2 Unforgivables having been cast. Investigators from the department of wand registration and tracking have already identified at least 4 out of 5 wands used at the scene. Our anonymous informant has declined to divulge the names gathered so far. But it's safe to assume that at least 2 of the names belonged to the deceased potter family. With the escalation of violence recently many question why the potters have been attacked, and who will be targeted next? This writer can only hope that this incident will mark the end of a dark time for the wizarding world. Rest assured, the staff of the Daily Prophet will stay on top of all details for you our readers.

_-Albus Dumbledore could not be reached prior to this issues publication._

For more speculation on the other 3 wand holders identity please see 2C. For an in depth account of the colorful career of the late James Potter please see 3A


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to Jointed98 for being my first BETA for chapter 2. Please click the link provided to check Jointed98 out, and pass on the love. u/4539562/jointed98**

**_attention: Disclaimer Ahead - I do not own Harry Potter, this is not for profit. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe characters. This disclaimer respresents and covers all additional chapters included in this fanfiction by Fangirl_Friend2_**

The forecast for the day was rain and thunder, not unusual weather for england. Perfect for dissipating and masking any dark magic that may be released on Lucius property. The dark lords instructions were short and simple. But lucius didnt want to take any chances when performing the ritual on the grounds of his ancestral home. The wards around the property were old, and multi-layered. Every head of family who had ever lived here had added his own ward. Each a little different than the next. He himself had added anti-monitoring spells over the property, with the help of a certain unspeakable that he had in his back pocket. The ministry had the entire United Kingdom blanketed in monitoring spells. Under the pretense for detecting under age magics and magics being performed in front of muggles. Lucius became paranoid when he first learned of them, so naturaly when it came time for him to take over the estate that was what he had seen to.

Besides being paranoid, Lucius Malfoy was a man from a wealthy family. He was also secretly a Death Eater in Lord Voldemorts Army. His father, Abraxas Malfoy before he died, was also a Death Eater. The Malfoy family, had served the Dark Lord for two generations loyally. It was easy to see why he was made Voldemort's right hand man, his general. Lucius was also entrusted with one of his lord's most prized possessions.

A small diary, saturated in dark magic. He determined after close inspection, that it was most definately a Horcrux. A valuable possession containing a piece of his master's soul. If something ever happened to his lord, he was to write in the diary. But not until he had completed a sacrifice, he would need a human sacrifice. A young one, innocent, and preferably of noble birth.

Bellatrix had unwittingly helped him achieve his goals. In a fit of borderline lunacy she had smashed thru the wards surrounding the Longbottom Estate, tortured the family within its walls into insanity and stolen the babe for who knows what purpose. Bella wasn't the maternal type, Lucius shuddered at the possibilities for the child's future had it been left in Bella's hands.

It was simple removing the child from her custody, after all, the entire Auror Force was chasing her across the countryside. A simple word here, a smile there, and an angry Bella had thrust the child at him. After all the mere suggestion of bringing down the family by leading the Aurors to the estate was cruel if not effective. Bella might be insane but she held family above all, even duty to her lord. So off she went leading the Aurors across the country, giving Lucius his opportunity.

Since the Dark Lord had been missing for a week now, the death eater ranks had started becoming restless and the light was becoming particularly persistent and, some like Mad-Eye Moody especially, appeared to be losing sight of the normal moral code that The Order of the Phoenix operated off of.

So here Lucius sat, at the mahogany desk in his lush office. Quill poised over the open diary. Lucius wasn't an expert at the dark arts, but he wasn't wet behind the ears either. This unassuming diary, lacking script of any kind save the faded name on the spine proclaiming it the property of one Tom M. Riddle. It was oozing with the dark lord's soul, it was aluring. Even the small fragment contained within the small pages of this diary called to him, from many floors up and over on the other side of the mansion.

Placing quill to parchment, Lucius began the task set forth by the dark lord over a decade earlier. Blood of the intended used as the ink, feather of the phoenix to insure potency.

It was little more than an hour before Lord Voldemort was solid, and in the flesh before Lucius. Another 3 before he re-emerged from a spare bedroom. Eyes no longer sapphire blue, but blood red, the whisps of a teen that had emerged from the diary, and entered his guestroom had been replaced with a 33 year old version of his lord.

His Lord called his inner circle to him to announce his decssion in regards to the near future. Voldemort had decided to act with caution, to wait out the light. Let the ministry and dumbledores army weed out the weakest of his Death eaters, there by weaking themselves as he was sure his followers would not surrender without taking some of the lights people with them. Meanwhile, he would focus on finding his wand. Then the deatheaters would regroup, wait for the light to settle in their percieved victory and then, Vengeance.

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Daily Prophet**  
_Warrant for Sirius Black_

Breaking news has just been released by the secretary for the Auror Department. A warrant has been issued for the capture of Sirius Black. Official details accompanying the warrant are as fallows.

_1 count of casting the Killing Curse_  
_1 count of murder_  
_1 count of kidnapping_  
_1 count of torture_  
_2 counts of conspiracy for murder_  
_1 count of terrorist activity_

The accused is to be assumed armed and dangerous. All citizens are urged to not approach Black, but to instead contact the Auror Department.  
No reward has been posted at this time. Luckily our anonymous source was willing to give our readers a small blip of the meaning behind these charges. Investigation is still underway, and evidence is still being collected. However certain details have been confirmed by our source. Sirius black was the secret keeper for the Potter family. The attack was a joint effort between Black, and an as of yet unidentified accomplice. Black's magical signature was detected on the body of one of the victims. Spells detected and confirmed included several slicing hex's, a glue charm and the assumed killing blow, the Killing Curse.  
As a member of The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, with friends in high places and a bright future ahead of him as a member of the Auror Department. We have to question what could have possibly happened to make him throw it all away. Another member of the House of Black Bellatrix Lestrange has had a warrant issued for her arrest as well. So readers, does madness run in the family? Will Narcissa Malfoy be next to take the plunge into insanity and violence? Or how about Andromeda Tonks?

_Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks have declined to comment at this time._

For more details on the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, please see page 2, for possible sentencing for Sirius Black please see page 4, to view the warrant for Bellatrix Lestrange please see page 3.

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Still no beta...

_attention: Disclaimer Ahead - I do not own Harry Potter, this is not for profit. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe characters. This disclaimer represents and covers all additional chapters included in this fanfiction by Fangirl_Friend2_

Dumbledore sat in his office, staring at his paperwork. His thoughts had been troubled, so many deaths. Firewhiskey was his brothers favorite solution to problems, "soother of the soul" he would say. But Albus Dumbledore had no such luxury available within the school walls this day. His one relief the ever present cooing of phox, a fire pheonix whom had bonded with him shortly after his defeat of Grindelwald.

Dumbldore found morals are easier practised in times of peace, this year was not peaceful. This year his morals and beliefs were tested to his limits. But this was war. His one glimmer of hope came a year ago during a job interview with a hack seer, Sybal Trelawny. The meeting had just started when the seer began coughing rather violently. The straightening of the spine and the deepening of the voice heralded a ray of hope for the light. A proffecy! a real one began spilling from between her chapped lips. Rasped in a voice barely human.

"A child will be born, as the seventh months dies. He will be the dark lords equal, but his opposite. He will...".

But Dumbledore would get to hear no more of the proffecy. Loud voices, one distinctly his brothers could be heard outside the room door.

"Of all the times!" Dumbledore exclaimed, standing from his chair.

Dumbledore made his way over to the door, yanking it open with suprising strength for someone his age. He discovered Aberforth, his brother. Dragging a young man away and down the stairs. Later albus would regret not fallowing to intervene. The young man who was evicted from the hogshead, ended up being one Severus Snape, a spy for the death eaters.

Less than 9 months later, Not one but 2 possible proffecy children had been born! One Harry Potter, and one Neville Longbottom. Both born to members of the Order of the Pheonix. both prominent members of society. Both currently being targeted for death eater attacks.

Another year would pass, hiding, moving and shuffling the 2 familys from place to place. trying to insure the survival of the chosen one. Unfortunately, Dumbledore would fail. Not by his own shortcoming, but by the poor choices of the parents. One selected a death eater as his secret keeper, the other chose to stick to his family estate trusting in the ancient family wards.

At this point, one child was missing presumed dead. The other also presumed dead. But that was public opinion. Albus was in the know, he was the only one in the know.

One week earlier albus had been doing much the same as usual. Filling out paperwork, arranging meetings, completing the normal headmaster duties. when everything in the office began flashing in a red tint, then back to normal. One of his wards had been set off, potter or longbottom probably playing around again. They often had become bored, stuck in their seclusion. Albus's ward had been set off already 12 times since christmas.

Moving over to his map of both locations, provided by the familys. Albus first checked on the longbottoms. Nothing seemed odd, neville was in his room. Alice longbottom was walking around in the kitchen, and Mr. longbottom was in the bathroom...

Unfortunately the same could not be said for godricks hollow. James, lily and harry did indeed show up. But so did peter pettgrew, sirius black and one Tom Marvolo Riddle! Pettigrew appeared to be on the lawn with sirius. while Riddle was in the living room with james!

By the time he arrived, Dumbledore had found pettigrew dead on the lawn, a minced piece of flesh. Cautiously entering the house, Dumbledore then discovered james dead on the floor. Eyes lifelessly pointed heavenward, wand still gripped in his right hand. Cries could be heard coming from the second floor, along with the distinct smell of smoke. What dumbledore would discover on the second floor would become legend among the magical populace of Great Britain. Lily Potter was dead next to the crib, wand laying innocently next to the crib. The ceiling above the crib engulfed in flames, and little harry crying within. Quickly taking stock of the situation DumbledorE removed harry from his crib, apparating to a safe house a few miles away. after leaving harry in the care of a trusted hogwarts house elf, dumbledor returned to godricks hallow to act out the story he ended up recounting to the aurors.

Now Dumbledor sat, scrawling his signature at the bottom of the paperwork concerning the sleeping child that occupied a basket next to his fire. It was a contract transferring Harry potter to petunia Dursley, and changing his last name to match hers. For her effort petunia could count on a monthly transfer worth double her current salaray into her personal bank account. Enough to not only insure the care for young harry, but allow her to hopefully stay home and raise the boy as a propper woman should do.

Custody papers complete, dumbledore proceeded with young harry out of Hogwarts and toward the wards. It would be 6 years until harry entered the magical world again...

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Daily Prophet**

_Sirius Black Captured!_

Its been over a week since the massacre at godricks Hollow. But our readers can now release a sigh of relief. Sirius Black was apprehended late last night near the cemetary of Godricks Hollow. Authorities are unsure of his motives, some speculating that " He wanted to vandalise the final resting place of the potters."

In a rare show of solidarity a unanimous vote was made by the wizzengamot to lock Black up in the Highest security section of Azkhaban. Black is currently under guard by dementors for his crimes.

_Memorials for Prominent Magical Community Members_

Memorials are being held this week for the Potter, and the Pettigrew families. In a violent 2 week spree, our society lost some of our most talented up and coming members. It was confirmed yesterday that the bodies found in godricks hollow did indeed belong to James Potter, lilly potter, and Peter Pettigrew.

The Body of Young Harry potter was never recovered. Authorities believe his body was destroyed in the magical fire that consumed the property.

_Investigation Complete in Godricks Hollow Massacre_

The events of the October 31st Massacre at Godricks Hollow have been under speculation for weeks. In order to meet public outcry for information and justice for these brutal attacks. The ministry has decided to release official investigative reports. At this time the daily prophet would like to warn our younger readers, the fallowing may be considered to gruesome for some.

4 wands, 3 bodies, 2 unforgivables, 5 magical signatures. After intense interrogation techniques, sirius black finally conceded to the events on October 31st. This is the official account as document by the head auror on the case.

Black was the secret keeper, and a death eater spy for he who must not be named. Breaking his oath to the Potter family, Black lead the unknown death eater to the potter residence. Upon arrival Black engaged in a duel with Peter pettigrew, a long time Potter family friend on the Potters front Lawn.

Meanwhile the unknown Death Eater proceeded inside where he did battle with the Potter family. Culminating in the deaths of the Potters, and the destruction of Godricks Hollow-Potter Cottage.

Aurors are still searching for the unknown Death Eater, All citizens are asked to come forward with any information that could lead to the arrest of any death eater.

_Bellatrix Lestrange Still on the Run_

Bellatrix Lestrange was spotted Last week in cheddar england. Authorities Tracked her down after muggles spotted her transfiguring pebbles into muggle pounds. obliviators arrived on the scene with aurors to clean up the event. But lestrange was able to escape capture. One detail has now been confirmed how ever, thanks to a muggle device called a camera. lestrange is not traveling alone. She is in the company of her husband, and brother in law. Authorities ask anyone with information that could be helpful to come forward.

_For more information on the Lestrange Clan Please see page 8, for pictures from the memorials being held today, please see page 10, for more details on ongoing death eater trials please see page 20_

**Daily Profit**

_attack at the ministry of magic!_

Startling news has come to light this morning. It seems that over night the ministry of magic was broken into and taken over. Minsitry Officials arrived to work this morning to find all floo's, doors and public means of access to be blocked. At 8am sharp 8 bodies portkeyed onto the steps before the ministry of magic building. Among the bodies identified so far, Our minister of magic Bartemus Crouch, the liason to the muggle minister, chief auror for azkhaban, head of the department of mysteries and 4 Security guards.

Attached to each body via dagger and parchment, was a decree. The profit was unable to get a hold of a copy, but we have been able to gather parts of what was demanded and declared. According to the decree the ministry will be closed for one month. Any resistance to changes will result in a death sentence. Monetary systems will not be changed, continue business as usual. former employees will recieve leave with pay for the one month time. How ever it is recommended they submit a resume via owl to the Office for Ministerial Appointment.

After One month basic operations will be restored. People will be interviewed and appoint to an appropriate position based on skill and experience. Some Positions will be appointed by the new Minister for magic, others will be hired based on merit.

During the one month shutdown a mandatory curfew will be in effect between the hours of 8pm-8am. Any violators will be thrown into azkhaban, no questions asked. Since opporations are suspended over the next month, detained peoples will find themselves waiting until then.

Hopsital Personnel and use will continue to opporate as normal.

The auror department will be temporarily filled by the new Magical Govt Army, a select group of people hand picked by our new minister for magic. During the month long shut down, all Army personnel will be granted judge jury and executioner abilities.

_Signed by your new Minster of Magic,_

_-Voldemort_

The decree is much longer, a source within the new army has stated that a copy should be expected in the mail any day now. Meanwhile you can find physical copies Posted in all major squares for viewing.

We at the daily profit ask you the magical community to remain calm, diligent and adhere to the rules. We hope for a peaceful resolution.

For details on the deceased please see page 2, for speculations on the transition between govt's please see page 3,

**Daily Profit**

_Hundreds Flee Britain_

Although the department that is responsible for maintaining the census regarding the magical populace is closed. We at the daily profit have been diligent for our readers. It has been little over a week since the take over of our former Govt, and already hundreds have fled the country. Many seeking refugee status in surrounding magical countries, Most popular is Australia. Among the people leaving a large percentage appear to be former ministry personnel, hogwarts teachers, shop owners and several prominent families.

Many people leaving state a fear of our new govt. who knows what may lay ahead once the dust has settled? who will remain? will our society be crippled? Some families have been found missing. Houses abandoned, or under strict lock down. Protesters of our new govt, criticise former aurors for not trying hard enough to regain control. They criticize the goblins for being passive. Most of all they criticize our new govt, for practising what they say is a dictatorship, who will most likely begin slaughtering our good people under the false pretense of rule breaking.

We at the profit would like to hear from our readers? What do you think of our new govt? what are your hopes for the future?

Among the prominently known to leave, Albus Dumbledore. His destination was unknown, but his last known where about was at an international portkey station located in Paris, France.

For a more complete list of the departed please see page 5, For the current roster of azkhaban detainees please see page 6

A/N again, no beta.

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N: A major time jump here, hopefully as the story is progressing you will have any questions you have answered. If not pm me. _attention: Disclaimer Ahead - I do not own Harry Potter, this is not for profit. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe characters. This disclaimer respresents and covers all additional chapters included in this fanfiction by Fangirl_Friend2_

If Harry would ever think back to what he could remember of his childhood with the Dursleys he would say he had lived an ok life. He wasnt the favorite child. But he got everything he needed. His mum was strict, and his father was bland. He recieved 3 square meals a day, only had to do chores on the weekend during the school year and was allowed as much playtime while his father was away as he liked during the summers.

The housing community of Privet was located in Surrey England it was cookie cutter in its design. All the houses the same, all the cars the same. All the Mail Box's the same. The slight differences being door color, cars, plants and seasonal decoration. It wasn't an enviroment that encouraged individuality. Children didnt play in the street, they tended to congregate at the local park. This is normaly where the Dursley boys spent their summer days.

Today would not be a good day for the family living at number four Privet Drive, Surrey.

Harry Dursley started his day as any other, waking up to the sound of his brother yelling at his mum over having to take a shower. It was the normal daily routine in the house. Dudley acted as a sort of alarm for him. And his mum was the alarm for Dudley. She never bothered to wake Harry since he would always take his showers before bed, and Dudleys yelling always woke him.

But today wasnt a day like any other day. Today was the day Harry Dursley turned 6! As with any birthday in the dursley household, certain traditions were always upheld. A large pile of Birthday pancakes covered in frosting sugar, syrup and bacon!. He would get a Birthday cake and Presents when they came back from the zoo.

It was a tradition started before the boys could even remember. In all honesty the zoo was an easy place for petunia to take the children, they had mini tours for the younger children. You drop the children off at the office up front, pay a small fee and someone else watches your children for 3 hours. She could sit at the cafe, drink a latte while awaiting for the children to return from making rounds to all the exhibits. Unfortunately, her routine would be interupted by people she had hoped to never see again. People she had hoped her harry had been spared from joining. Petunia had gotten over her jealousy of her sister lily, but she still held a fear of magic. The fear was only compounded by the knowledge that magic had taken her sisters life, and left her to raise her orphan nephew as her own.

But boys will be boys, and elsewhere at the zoo that's exactly what the Dursley boys were doing.

The boys had seperated themselves from the childrens tour, and been walking the facility with each other. They had been every year since they were 2, plus had come here on class field trips. The boys didnt feel the need to be walked around like babies. The boys had already taken them selves through all the exhibits, and had only one left to finish up in. It was the reptile exhibit, the boys favorite since for ever. Sometimes a zoo keeper would be walking around holding the animals, and allowing the children to pet them. But that wasnt happening today, so the boys had instead become bored while examining each cage. And thats what caused the rough housing to begin, and for Harry to recieve his introduction to the world of Magic.

"Come on, move harry! I wanna see the boa!"

Dudley's shove had set into motion a series of events that would mark the end of the four person dursley family unit.

The entire debacle itself spanned only ten minutes. No sooner had harry hit the floor, then dudley fell foward through the vanished glass and into the boa terrarium. The boa inside then glided onto the floor beside harry.

A smooth hissed "thanks" was uttered quickly in his direction, deciding to be polite and nod back harry responded with "Any time"

The boa began to slither away, children screaming and stomping over each other to flea the reptile exhibit. From one direction harry heard and saw his mum yelling while coming his way. From the other he heard multiple pops, fallowed by people in fancy dress coming there way. Sticks pointed about searching for something.

Before his mum had reached them, dudley snapped out of the shock of somehow landing within the exhibit. His screams on any other day would have been hilarius, but the combination of events leading to it only made harry's guilt feel worse. muttering to himself "I dont know how, but i could just feel i was at fault." Dudleys panic could clearly be seen and heard rising when he attempted to exit the cage, only to find the glass had solidified. His pudgy fists attempted to break the glass, but it was no use.

"Harry, get me out! HELP HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!"

The people in funny clothes and sticks finaly reached them, looking at dudley and then at Harry then back at Dudley.

"The boy in the cage or the boy on the floor" The other, a blonde man said to the other. The other was a wild haired woman, with black eyes and a jutting jaw that looked down her nose at harry and then at dudley. Stepping forward she thrust her stick into harry's face, to his shock the tip lit and blinked a couple times before going dark.

Stick quickly withdrawn as if Harry would contaminate it being that close to him, the woman began to speak when mum interrupted her as she finally reached them.

"Harry? DUDDERS!" The question unspoken but implied by her shrill screaming only increased Harry's guilt and worry ten fold. How ever before Harry could respond the crazzy haired woman finally spoke up.

"Harry was it? No Matter, I am Bellatrix Lestrange and I am here to bring you in for processing at the ministry of magic. As of 5 minutes ago, under age and unregistered magic was detected within a 10 foot radius of this vicinity. As I have just completed my field exam, I have no doubt you are the culprit. So you will be coming with me, and you 2 will be obliviated. Smith handle them, I havent the time or the will to linger in this filthy muggle place"

It was only a couple seconds, quick really. Time seemed to slow down as Bellatrix clawed hand reached toward harry. His eyes turned to Petunia, her eyes also focused on his. Harry could see the knowledge, and the regret in her eyes. Their was no fight, their was no words. Only a deep sadness. Within the space of there eyes meeting Bellatrix had grabbed harry's upper arm and the world quickly swirled into a whirlwind of color and sound. that was the last time Harry ever saw his mum and dudley.

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Is anyone actually reading this? I've only gotten 2 reviews, and one of the reviewers is a friend...I wish FFDOTnet had a star rating system. So people could at least give me an idea of opinion. I do have a small bit of plot written out, but i am open to any requests from you all. I am indeed still in need of a beta. If you are interested in filling the position, then please send me a pm. Incase you are looking for a hint of the story topic. Consider typing into a search engine the title of my story plus the words, poem named. Its not the entire story, but it will effect a large portion of it._attention: Disclaimer Ahead - I do not own Harry Potter, this is not for profit. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe characters. This disclaimer represents and covers all additional chapters included in this fanfiction by Fangirl_Friend2_

**Daily Profit**

_Weasly Family Fails to Meet Monthly per Child Requirements_

Among the many laws set in place by our magical government, none was met with such clashing opinions as the per Child Requirement Act. Mr. Malfoy our current Prime Minister had this to say about the Weasley Family, and the per Child Requirement Act. "Nothing is cherished more in our world than our offspring, they are the future. As such, they deserve to be represented and protected from all forms of possible harm, including neglect. As I understand the ruling that was laid out by the wizengamot, the Weasley family has had a month to make corrections. A more than acceptable amount of time."

"As far as the Act itself, how can ensuring quality of care for each child be a bad thing? If a family does not meet the minimum income requirements, proper housing requirements, or proper posessions requirements. How can we stand by and allow any child to suffer for the shortcomings of the parents?"

The profit firmly agree's with our Prime Minister on this issue, and wish nothing but luck to the weasly family.

The Per Child Requirement Act was created within the first year of our minister for magics reign. The Per Child Act is a written law guaranteeing that each magical child receive proper food, clothing, housing and medical attention. Familys found not meeting all requirements are given a written warning and a summons to appear before the wizengamot. It is then decided by our wizengamot what will happen. Most familys are given a probationary period in order to make corrections. Failure to make corrections results in the removal of children starting with the youngest. Leaving only what the family can legally care for.

In this instance of the Weasley family, Genevra Weasley has been removed and placed up for adoption. Genevra Weasley comes from a long line of pureblooded British Wizzardry, an offshoot of the peverelle line. Any family willing to adopt this young lady, would find her an excellent addition. Genevra Weasley is currently 5 years old. Red Hair, Brown Eyes, freckles.

We at the profit would like to remind our citizens of the laws, and the new regulations regarding child adoption in our country. Children up for adoption are held for up to 3 months, in order for a witch or Wizzard to step forward and claim them. After the 3 Month Period, the child becomes eligible for other magical races to come and claim them. In decending order, Witch/Wizzard, Fae ,werewolf, Vampire.

Adopting a child is free, how ever all applicants must be able to prove they meet the Per child Requirement. All interested in adopting are urged to come to the ministry of magic in order to setup an appointment for evaluation.

_to see a picture of Genevra Weasley, please see page 2. To see a complete list of names and pictures of children up for adoption please see page 22. _

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Daily Profit**

_Fae Govt Agree's to Join the British Magical Govt as a Protectorate_

Negotiations have been ongoing for years, but recently with the collaboration between Our Minister for Magic, Prime Minister Malfoy and the Head of the Magical Armies of Britain - Bartemous Crouch Jr.

The Fae government has decided to join with the British Magical Government as a Protectorate. Other Protectorates include, werewolves & Vampires.

For years subclaused in, several members of the British Fae nation have co-lived along side us peacefully. Infact many members of prominent society can trace their ancestry back to mixed fae heritage. The current list of Fae species include. Elve's, Veela, Goblins and Centaurs.

Sub Fae, often referred to as fairy folk, or wee people that are not included are fairy's, Giants, Mer People, Unicorns and many other magical semi intelligent creatures. They have been left out of negotiations due to the established understanding of the lack of high enough intelligence needed in order to fall under the Magical Being Act. Therefore they fall under the Protected Magical Creature Act. Intelligent enough to be protected and regulated, but not represented in our Government.

The Fae Government will continue to operate separately from our own. How ever citizens that register within our government will be eligible for joint citizenship. As certain territory's belonging to the fae exist on a parallel plain, monitoring and regulating within the fae borders will still be controlled by the fae government. Any people's wishing to tour the fae realm, are encouraged to sign up in the Fae Embassy to take a guided one day tour. Multi-Day Packages are not yet available as security and protection can not yet be guaranteed, how ever plans are under developement with the goblins of greengots to financially back a wizzarding Inn within the Fae Capitol that can cater to witches and wizzards on vacation.

_For a complete list of sub-Fae please see page 22, for a complete list of available services now open to citizens of the fae government please see page 6. For details on requirements for one day tours please see page 30. _

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Daily Profit**

_Vampire Adoptions Becoming Regulated_

In order to prevent over population of our vampire citizens, our Government has decided to limit the number of vampire adoptions being held per year. As most are aware, vampires are sterile and unable to reproduce by normal methods. Therefore adoptions often inlcude blood exchanges and rituals. Resulting in the transmission of the vampire gene to the adopted child. Similar procedure is used in the adoption process of some members of the fae.

Werewolf populations continue to hold at a steady number. At this time no legislation is up for consideration within the Wizengamot for the regulation of adoptions among the werewolves. How ever stricter border enforcement is up for legislation.

_Hogwarts Begins Accepting All Magical Beings for Enrollment in the Upcoming First Year Class_

This year headmaster Severus Snape is proud to announce the integration of all magical beings into the roster for the upcoming first year class, and every class hereafter. Certain steps have already been set in place to insure the safety and comfort of all children. Including a new Magical Being Class, Specialist Nurse for alternative medicines, on site Counselors and extended menu options.

_For a more in depth article on Headmaster Severus Snape please see page 6_

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Still no Beta... I need one. I've got to tell you, im so irritated. Ive written this chapter over 4 times now! I hate this laptop im using. It keeps randomly closing word, and not saving my update!_attention: Disclaimer Ahead - I do not own Harry Potter, this is not for profit. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe characters. This disclaimer represents and covers all additional chapters included in this fanfiction by Fangirl_Friend2_

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW EACH CHAPTER AS YOU READ IT! :D THANKS**

Harry began to slowly regain conciousness, one sense at a time. First his sense of touch, he was cold, and his lower half felt wet. Second, he could hear someone close by sniffling, and the voice of that woman Lestrange Nearby arguing about time and protocol. Finally his nose, it smelled like a clinic, with the faint odor of urine. Opening his eyes, Harry was blinded temporarily by the bright whiteness. Once his eyes adjusted, he realised he was missing his glasses.

Turning his head to the left he could make out a blob to his right, the sniffling was coming from it. Turning the other way, he could see 2 figures, one was definitely Lestrange. Almost blind Harry could still pick her out, due to her voice and her crazy hair. seriously, that much hair...was she storing stuff in it? Deciding to gain the attention of the people in the room Harry sat up to draw attention to him.

"Hello?"

One of the blobs, not Lestrange came closer to Harry. Stopping by the edge of the medical cot, the woman in what appeared to be a white outfit began to answer him in a much nicer tone than what Harry had heard being exchanged between the 2 women, during his eavesdropping.

"Hello Dear, my name is Madam Pomfry" the blobish figure of a woman reached toward, what Harry would later determine to be a side table retrieving his glasses. "Oops here dear, can't have a civil conversation without our glasses now can we?"

The matron assisted Harry in getting his glasses in place, helping dissipate the panic that had been building. He observed that he seemed to be in a medical ward. The walls consisted of a mixture of drywall in some places, and stone in others. Everything was a brilliant blinding white. Attention diverted before he could gain anymore knowledge of his surroundings, his vision was drawn back by the sound of Lestrange snapping her fingers inches from Harry's face. Lestrange appeared to have little tolerance for daydreamers.

Harry was grateful for the calming presence of the kindly old nurse. She had stepped back a bit with hands grasped in front of her, after she had finished helping Harry with his glasses'. The matron appeared to be in her late 60's, gray hair and also wearing glasses. Lestrange by this point had moved toward the foot of the bed where a clipboard had been resting with a quill. Their she stood, lurking like a childhood nightmare, ready to pounce the minute she was forgotten.

"Well before I go any further, I'd actually like to get you out of those clothes dear. You appear to have wet yourself during your travels to get here this evening"

Harry looked down, a pink tint now staining his upper cheeks. Harry hadn't wet himself in over 3 years! Mum and Dad were sure to be ashamed. He was six years old! Then again since he was landed in the clinic, maybe they would go easy on him? Harry then heard a giggling coming from his right. His earlier thoughts settled, it was a dirty little girl a bit smaller than him dressed in what appeared to be hand made clothing. Harry's first reaction was anger, until he saw the tear tracks and moisture making a path in the dirt on her face. The girl seemed to be suffering from a worse day than he was. So he decided to not pursue the temptation to call her a nosy little tramp, instead he chose to only slightly indulge his childish whims by sticking out his tongue. This had the more positive reaction of causing her to giggle and smile at him.

Madam Pomfrey waited patiently until she had Harry's attention back again before continuing with what she had been saying. The poor thing needed a soft bit of handling in order to get over the process he was about to experience. So she handed him a hospital gown and closed the curtains around his cot to give him privacy, with instruction to let her know when he was done. It was only a moment but lestrange's polished italian boots were already tapping in annoyance before Harry could voice that he was done.

Curtain pulled back, madam pomfrey took a deep breath to prepare herself for the intense conversation ahead.

"Harry dear, what can you remember experiencing last? Mrs. Lestrange and I need to know both for my medical evaluation and for her to fill out her paperwork"

Frown creasing Harry's forehead, he took a moment to think to himself. Should he avoid trouble and come up with something believable? after all it couldn't have possibly happened. But Then he decided to just be blunt and say what happened. after all if he was going crazy from some poison, they needed to know that he had hallucinated rite?

" I was at the zoo on holiday for my birthday with my family. Dudley my brother somehow got into the boa cage, and the snake got out. The snake thanked me, and then proceeded on his way"

At this point in harry's explanation pomfrey's glanced over as she observed that lestrange had wandered over to the medicine cabinet and appeared to be lifting some of pomfreys pain relief potions from the cabinet. Hopefully, she would grab the ones that can cause stomach distress. Harry was lucky considering the circumstances, that Lestrange was indulging in old habits. This poor child was a parseltongue, if she hadn't have wandered over she may have heard harry talk about the snake. He didnt need that kind of information documented about him for the adoption records. He would attract the wrong sorts of people for all the wrong reasons. Harry continued with his story, unhindered by the thoughts of Madam Pomfrey or the stealing of Mrs. Lestrange.

"Before I could get up Mrs. Lestrange and a Mr. Smith?" Lestrange hearing her name tuned back into the conversation, looking up at harry. She gave a nod of confirmation before wandering back over to the cot and her paperwork.

"she claimed I had done some sort of something against the rules. Said she was taking me someplace, and for the other guy smith to obituated my family?" at this Lestrange snorted with a slight smirk and looked to pomfrey "I had ordered his family obliviated, not obituated"

"Indeed" pomfrey began, then turned back to harry motioning him to continue. "after that she grabbed me and then everything went all rainbows and noisy and that's it"..."O! and Then I woke up here!" the last bit rushed out, in a barely recognisable jumble of words.

Madam Pomfrey took a moment before beginning the hardest part of her job. Fake smile in place she decided to start at an area that most muggle raised children his age would find fascinating and help ease the eventual crushing blow he would receive.

"Harry dear you are currently in my office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizzardry. Hogwarts is situated on the edge of hogsmeade, in the upper mountains of the scottish highlands. Do you know anything about magic harry?"

Harry looked from Pomfrey to Lestrange but neither woman appeared to be pranking him. Dudley had a habit of telling him false information in order to embarrass him every once in a while. His latest scheme, was convincing Harry that the burglar was in cahoots with the burger king to topple the McDonald burger empire..Was this what they were trying to do? "No mam, magic doesn't exist"

Madam Pomfrey then gave harry a genuine smile, aware of the wonder she would soon see replace the confusion on his face. "How do you explain the events at the zoo dear? how did your cousin get into the cage? You didn't quite clarify that for me?"

Harry looked to lestrange again, then the girl on the cot next to him. She wasnt crying, or smiling any more. Just watching and listening. whatever was going on, she didnt appear to be surprised by what was being discussed.

Licking his lips nervously, he went into more detail."The glass vanished when I fell on the floor. Then once the snake was clear of the cage, it came back" Harrys eyes became wide open the more he thought on it "that was magic?"

The matron started smiling again, but a bit more subdued. "yes dear, that was magic and you did it."

Lestrange chose that moment to step forward. she handed over some paperwork that she had been writing on with her pen and her clipboard before stating "Im leaving, ive gotten everything i need on him now anyway. This is clearly a case of accidental underage magic. Send me anything else you find that is relevent".

Heels clicking, lestrange left out of what harry was now able to observe to be large double doors made of old hand carved looking wood. From their harry started to see other interesting things in the room. Like the movingle paintings, the floating papers that seemed to be sorting themselves on the nurse's desk. To the floating tray of food located between his and the girls bed. His attention was again drawn back to Madam Pomfrey as she cleared her throat. A sad bitter smile now covering her face. Harry looked down and noticed her hand was stretched out toward him, in it was a small vial of some sort.

"Would you do me a favor Harry dear, please take this medication for me before I forget. It wont taste bad at all, its just a little something to help you feel a little better."

Harry took the vial with little thought, tossing it back as his mum had taught him to do when taking medication. The matron hadn't been lying, it actually tasted of grape soda! Immediate Harry began to feel slightly drowsy, the stiffness he hadn't been aware he was experiencing melted away. Handing the vile back to the nurse, harry adopted a lopsided grin. Not dissimilar to a drunk. Harry was then treated to a slight show of magic involving what he would now assume to be a wand. The matron pulled the wand from her pocket, waved it over the vile and it disappeared!

"Harry Dear, we've now gotten to the less than pleasant part of the evening. But I promise you, once im done with the basics. You can have the rest of the evening to get to know Ms. weasley next to you or read some books from over their in the corner" She pointed to a corner shelf by a set of large bay windows.

"Tomorrow morning, I will be going over more details with you. But tonight I want to try and keep it simple yes?"

Harry nodded, his pleasant mood slightly evaporating at the seriousness clearly displayed on her face.

"Harry dear, as you are aware of magic now. You should also be made aware, that we as magic people are ruled by a magical government. It is law amongst our people, that magical people like you and I not mingle or make non-magical people like your family aware of us. "

At this point harry observed madam pomfrey look to the side, moisture gathering in the corners of her eyes before she took a breath and decided to deliver the worst of the bad news.

"Harry dear, you can never return to, or see your non-magical family ever again"

Harry was young, only 6. But he was a mature 6, so he was understanding and therefore starting to freak out. Madam Pomfrey observed the increase in breathing and whipped out her wand to start taking diagnostics. He was experiencing a miled panic attack. reaching into her apron, she produced another small vial, and handed it to harry. Asking him to take this to help him feel better.

The effects were instant, no sooner had the potion slipped past his lips then harry went limp. Eyes shut, breath evened out. Under normal circumstances, it could be considered extreme to sedate a small child for a mild panic attack. But it was best this way, tomorrow he can start fresh and start experiencing the positives of this situation. Plus, she could now focus on the weasley girl. Just as complex a situation with her, only different.

**A/N: ok that was ALLOT of typing. I still dont have a beta, or any reviews from you all. So please take a moment. Type something, anything. A happy face, a hello anything. TTYL**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: People, I need feedback. I wanna know what you don't like, what you do like. I am writing this for myself and for you all. I can day dream all I want at home, and not waste so much time typing it out lol! I don't know if everyone has picked up on the fact that i keep going back and tweaking things in the past chapters. I'm not changing the meat of whats been going on in them. I've just been trying to improve the flow. So if you read the chapter and think. Hey that was kinda weird, disjointed or what ever. Then think about going back and checking them out. Every chapter at this point has had a second go at it._attention: Disclaimer Ahead - I do not own Harry Potter, this is not for profit. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe characters. This disclaimer represents and covers all additional chapters included in this fanfiction by Fangirl_Friend2_

Severus Snape was troubled. Normally during the summer he could relax and devote himself to his passion, exotic potions and rare ingredient research. But something unexpected came across his desk not long after dinner. It was a notice informing him of the arrival of 2 orphans. The weasly chit he had been expecting, but the dursley boy. According to the paper work the boy was muggle born. But the boys mothers name caught his eye. Petunia Dursley, the sister of his once love Lilly Evans. His childhood was torture all around except for the ray of sunshine that Lilly Evans radiated. Of the many less than pleasant individuals, to enter and leave his life. Petunia Dursley was near the top. Her horrible presence often heralded the end of his cherished time spent with her sister. She would tattle, berate, and degrade himself and lilly to the fullest extent of her ability. This boy was certainly an interesting surprise. Lilly was powerful, but petunia couldn't even exude a magical fart to save her life if she had been feed all the magical beings in the world. So how did she happen to pop out a wizzard for a son? It was so draining on his thoughts, severus decided to cave in. He would go and see the boy before engaging in his pre-bedtime nightcap.

Making his way to the medical wing, severus thought of the possibilities. The boy wouldn't be staying long, just three months. Then hopefully he would be gone, some one elses headache. How ever, it would only be a few short years before he would have to deal with him again. Better to gather information now to use later in order to control him. After all no son of that plebian woman could ever be a tolerable addition so society.

Minutes later severus arrived to find the hopsital wing darkened, one lone hurricane lamp lit by the door. Pomfrey must have drugged both children in order to get them to sleep. It wasnt unheard of, especially in the beginning when the Per Child act had first been implemented. The sudden influx of magical children was overwhelming. So many muggleborns had been ripped from the arms of their loving parents, never to be seen again. It was revolutionary, but painful. Now years later, the influx of muggleborn was never more than a handful at a time. Hogwarts was more than capable of handling the care and boarding of the small children until adoption.

Severus approached the beds slowly, a dark shadow blending into the other dark shadows in the hospital wing. They were so small, it was terrible to put them thru the emotional trauma that they no doubt experienced today. But a necessary evil, none the less. One beds occupant had curled up and cocooned themself in the blankets provided, masking the view of the childs face. Luckily for severus, the other child. The one he had come to see, had not hidden himself in his blankets. The child was in fact sideways on his cot, legs and arms hanging over the sides. The starfish position many would say. The boy would wake with numb limbs and a pounding headache in the morning.

Taking pity on the dursley boy, severus removed his wand from his inner arm holster. A swish and a flick later the boy was righted on his cot, and his blanket pulled up to his chin. Being headmaster, severus had been free from performing such base duties. But every once in a while, he had been known to indulge. sneaking about the dorms from time to time. Under the guise that he was patrolling for rule breakers out of bed passed curfew. But in reality, it was a rare treat for him. He enjoyed children, when they were quiet. Sleeping, was in fact the quietest they could get, minus death.

Observing the boy severus discovered the scar mentioned in the paper work. A peculiar shape and color on the boys forehead. The paperwork didn't mention how he got it. Perhaps, he mused. He would brew a proper scar removing potion. It appeared old, but it would at least lighten it for the boy. Poppy could pass it along preventing the boy from developing some notion that severus was a figure he could approach. He liked staying in the shadows, it was a comfort to him. Noticing the glasses, severus remarked mentally how thick they appeared. Didnt they develope corrective surgeries in the muggle world? He would have to add an eye exam visit from a more advanced healer than poppy, in order to ascertain the level of potion needed to make the boys eyes function correctly.

Lilly Evans..(*sigh) the paperwork had said that the boy had green eyes. Would they look like hers? No doubt, he most likely got them from his disgusting whale of a father. Severus had only met the man once at Lillys wedding to potter. But he couldnt recall Dursley's eye color,he was mostly distracted by the enormous size of the mans stomach. His cumber band barely contained his whale like girth.

Deciding he had lingered long enough severus retreated back the way he had come. Craving his nightcap more than ever.

I will be going back and beefing this up a bit more, make some corrections. But if you read this and decide you don't wanna come back and read it again don't worry. I wont be changing the base of this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I still don't have a BETA! flaws aside, i hope you all are enjoying it. I keep getting away from Harry, i know! but don't worry, he will be the main focus soon enough. I just need to get a little this and a little that set up before any more Harry advancement. _attention: Disclaimer Ahead - I do not own Harry Potter, this is not for profit. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe characters. This disclaimer represents and covers all additional chapters included in this fanfiction by Fangirl_Friend2_

**Daily Profit**

_Fae Prime Minister Amalthia DeWinter Spotted Having Tea with the Minister of Magic!_

Our Minister of Magic is known for his reclusive behavior, Caused by his no doubt demanding schedule. Was spotted out for tea this evening at Madam Pudifoots Diagon Alley Location. He was not dining alone, but was accompanied by none other than the Fae Prime Minister Amalthia DeWinter. Madam Pudifoot herself was kind enough to give us a quote for this mornings paper.

"The Prime Minister for the Fae and our Minister for Magic stayed in our back booth, furthest away from eavesdroppers. I wasnt exactly privy to the topic at hand, but i can tell you this. I've never seen our Lord smile so widely. No doubt, the Fairy Periwinkle sparkling wine helped." others at the event decided to not be quoted, but hinted at possibly viewing romantic body language between the couple this evening. Could our lord have found a lady?

Amalthia DeWinter has been seen all over diagon ally, as well as within the ministry. Seen earlier this week having lunch with the Lady Narcissa Malfoy, perhaps she was negotiating for a better deal to be arranged in regards to foreign trade. Stated among her goals for this current trip into our slice of the magical world. The Prime Minister for the Fae specifically mentioned her main goal to be the strengthening of ties between the fae and our own people.

Our own Prime Minister Lucius Malfoy has been achieving similar goals as of late. Last week Prime Minister Malfoy signed along with the muggle Prime Minister, a new addendum to be attached to the Muggle Armistice Act. Ensuring better trade options, and easier negotiations and representation of Magical People when interacting with the Muggle British Government.

We at the Daily Profit applaud the continued advancements of our government, the continued prosperity of our people's proving its worth ten fold in these short 5 years.

_For Pictures of the above mentioned people along with short biographies, please see page 8. Fora more in depth look at the Muggle Armistice Act, please see page 20_

Amalthia DeWinter was a brilliant woman, by any magical persons standard with a powerful job. She wanted the best for her people, and expected nothing less. Her current attempt at negotiations, and ministry relations expansions had been going well. She had been somewhat friends with the dark lord for decades, her familiarity with the dark lord allowed for her to comfortably navigate his moods and produce mutually beneficial developement between their people's. She was in her prime, and so was she. They had never had a romantic relationship, but flirtation was the spice of life. It wasnt her fault that his subjects mistook the body language between them. Not that she cared.

Amalthia never went to hogwarts, but she knew she would have been in slytherin. She had fought and clawed her way to the top over the many centuries of her life. The culmination being the procurement of her position as the Prime Minister of the fae populace of britain. It was a position created shortly after the Ministry of magic take over by Lord Voldemort, by the elders of her people.

Traditionally fae did not participate in communal happenings or governing beyond small bands of families or communities. although several races of creature counted themselves fae, the different species were divided and separated by an extensive case of superiority complex. In the face of impending doom, the elders of the fae had gathered and decided to elect a representative to negotiate with the new wizzarding government. DeWinter was chosen based off of her long stints into the human magical communities around the world, and her familiarity with the dark lord. Shortly after appointment to office, amalthia had done some house cleaning. She had decided to take a page out of the dark lords book, and personally seen to the expedient removal of her opposition.

Her publicly announced plans to the magical human populace complete, in regards to this visit. Amalthia now had time to peruse the positives of the wizzarding world. She had several sights she had been wanting to see on her bucket list, but never had the opportunity to. Included on that list was hogwarts, fae had not been allowed on the property. until Dewinter had negotiated with the Minister for Magic to make it open to her people. She made the negotiations herself, but until now had never had the time to actually go and tour it. It was too late this evening, but perhaps tomorrow she could convince the headmaster to give her a tour? If not she could always visit the centaurs, they had been requesting her to visit the forbidden forest for way she would have to get her assistant to make arrangements.

...

Elsewhere the malfoy family had been gathered around the dining table, sipping wine and discussing the days relevent events between dinner courses. Dinner table discussion was always a relaxed affair, this evenings topic centered on the many whisperings running rampant between the higher levels of society on the public removal of Ginny Weasley from the shack of a home the weasley family called the burrow. Rumor from the wife of the chief editor of the daily prophet had it on good authority that the proffit was debating on running an article featuring an image of the event. The behavior of the weasley family had been horrendous, resulting in the imprisonment of one Bill Weasley. A juicy bit of topic,no doubt to get even more scandelouse as the days proceeded.

Lucius Malfoy wasnt one for social gossip, however he took particular interest in the details of this. The Malfoy, weasley feud was legendary after all. Every Generation adding fuel to the hatred between them. This event was so public, it inspired an idea within the Malfoy Monarch that just couldn't be passed. He could kill 2 birds with one stone. He could gain positive notariety for doing it, and cause additional emotional stress to the weasley family. All he had to do was adopt the youngest weasel. He had the money, his wife the time and the drive. He could see nothing but sunshine and daisy's. After thinking the legalities and steps needed to ensure the adoption, lucius decided to run it by his wife. After all, when his part was done. She would be responsible for the rest.

"Narcissa, I have been thinking." Narcissa's face turned from wiping food from the corner of dracos mouth, giving lucius her attention.

"How would you feel my love, about finding a more permanent playmate for our little dragon?"

Narcissa Malfoy was born a black, her pedigree prestigious among the purebloods. But prestige came at a price, the black bloodline was not known for its fertility. Narcissa and Lucius had been trying for years before draco came along, and years after for another. The topic was a sensitive one, and already lucius could see the color of shame coming to his wifes face. In magical society, it was still considered the wifes fault for any reproductive issues. He decided to cut her off before she could get worked up too much over the topic.

"I was thinking of the weasley girl, the one up for adoption. Besides her deplorable family, her blood status is pure. She is young, only 5. She would make a wonderful playmate for our dragon, plus you've always dreamed of a little girl to dress up havent you?"

Narcissa's eyes glossed over, deep in thought. Lucius gave her some time to think while he had an house elf refill his wine glass. By the time he had sat back halfway finished her new glass, she had directed her gaze back towards him. The transformation was instant, such a smile on his wifes face was worth a million weasel spawn!

"Yes Lucy! O, are you sure? really dear? You dont mind?"

Lucius smiled at his wife, waiting only a few seconds extra to draw out her suspense before giving a solid nod. It was settled then, the malfoys would be adopting Genevra Weasley. The malfoy clan would be gaining another member to join the family portraits. Narcissa immediately jumped into details over room location, color, house elf assignments and the list just went on. That would all be left up to narcissa, so lucius just turned her out. Nodding every once in a while, smiling here and their.

The Malfoy Manor wasnt in need of any renovations. Built in the 1600's, it was built as a french victorian style multi leveled Mansion. Situated atop a small hill overlooking lush forest, green pastures and a magical lake. It was originally Modeled to Impress the then family heads new Veela wife, who originated from france. The halls and communal areas had pale white and black venetian marble flooring. While the rooms had Pale pine to off set the warm woods chosen for the majority of the Manors furniture. Malfoy Manor like most pureblood estates held many family heirlooms, including family portraits. He would have to commission a new one in order to show off the addition to the family. Hopefully the older paintings wouldn't pick on the oil rendered version of his new daughter too much. He would have to hide the one painting of the torture chamber, no need to tempt the more sadistic members of his painted family.

Narcissa had added her own touch to the Mansion when she moved in, as did every Malfoy lady before her. She was fond of white peacocks, the grounds housed a mini flightless flock of albinos. She had also brought with her paintings of some of her black family members. They didnt have a feud per se with the weasley clan, but had a hate for light wizzarding familys in general. at least a painted figure can't die, poor thing would probably be tortured mentally if not physically for years to come. But that was family life wasnt it? surviving for the soul purpose of out maneuvering your older family members, only to crush them uderfoot after surpassing them at their own game?

Yes, life was good at Malfoy Manor and it was about to get even better.

A/N: thoughts? Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I have been going back and altering chapters again, most recently chapter 8. I had gotten away from my established plot a bit with some of the character developement. I didn't like how it made the characters out to be. Not everyone is supposed to be evil, lol. So go back and check it out, I even extended it a bit at the end so you can start to get an idea of the Malfoy Mansions layout. It will end up being mentioned more later in the story once Harry is older. _attention: Disclaimer Ahead - I do not own Harry Potter, this is not for profit. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe characters. This disclaimer represents and covers all additional chapters included in this fanfiction by Fangirl_Friend2_

P.s this chapter is SUPER Rough draft. I don't have a beta, and my laptop is doing this thing where i click save and instead it closes word out and doesn't save! it horrible, i wrote this chapter twice! im so sad cause the first draft was literally a paragraph from completion and it was so awesome. That's what has been taking me so long, it de-motivated me. But anyway here is the next chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW!

After waking the next day, Harry found himself quickly overwhelmed with new clothes, books, toiletries, glasses and a new room. Harry believed the nurse was trying to distract him from the information he had received last night, luckily for her it was working.

His room was located in the dungeons, in the newly renovated and restored section located under the black lake. For centuries this section of the castle had been lost, flooded with water due to a stray spell shattering the wards and the domed glass. A handful of students had been drowned when the incident had occurred. The headmaster of that time, a Weasley. Had ordered that section of the school to be warded off as a sort of memorial to the dead. So it sat undisturbed by none save a few mermaids , the giant squid and some fish from time to time.

Shortly after the new government had taken control of the school, renovations had begun. At the forefront, was the Slytherin dungeons. Warders had been called in to hold back and stem the flow of water, while goblins worked from atop tall scaffolding to restore the many stained glass domed ceilings, that accompanied by wall sconces was responsible for providing lighting.

In this section of the school. Every hallway, bedroom, office and communal area sported a glass domed ceiling decorated with the Slytherin coat of arms, black marble flooring, and polished granite walls.

Harry had a room located only feet from the stairwells. At first he had been troubled by his rooms location. Dreading the ceiling collapsing in while he slept. But once he settled down he began to take notice and enjoy the many fine details that had been added. His room had its own bathroom equiped with stand up shower and claw footed tub. His bedroom walls sported floor to ceiling book cases stocked with current history, law, and magical manners for children books. He wasnt expected to join the other children for lessons on integration into magical society until tomorrow after lunch. So he had the entire day to explore his rooms and the castle. Harry wondered briefly about being left unattended. But suspected that his assigned house elf was probably spying on him in his rooms.

Harry spent the first hour crying, the second hour pouting and the third hour reading. The kind school nurse had suggested he read Hogwarts a history:children's addition, in order for him to get a better handle on where he was. So here Harry sat on his rug in front of his fireplace. It was around lunchtime when his personal house elf popped in and announced it was time for Harry to join the other children for lunch in the great hall.

"Mr. Dursley Sir's, it's time for you to be joining all the other children in the hall for lunch."

Harry gave the peculiar creature a blank stare for a moment, debating on the pros and cons of ignoring it. It was assisting in his capture and imprisonment. Then, with a huff. He decided to haul himself up and head to the great hall for lunch. Heading towards the door, harry had just grapsed the handle when Harry gave pause and turned around to face the elf once more. He felt bad, it was only trying to do its job, and by its dingy looks it might not be much better off than he.

"Thank you..er whats your name?.. im sorry i should have asked that earlier."

The house elf ears lowered and its eyes began to water, a thick string of snot could start to be seen glistening as it dangled towards Harry's marble flooring. It took a minute then to wipe its nose onto its dirty clothing before bowing low, and giving harry a thank you and an introduction.

"My names is butterscotch sir, I is happy to help Mr. Dursley at any time. Mr. Dursley is a kind wizard, he is!"

With that weird moment passed, the elf popped away. So harry exited his rooms and proceeded to climb the stairwell.

PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

The hallway he was situated on was technically lower down than the Slytherin school dorms.

Up and up Harry climbed until he came to the entrance hall. This morning the nurse had walked him passed the entrance to Hogwarts and the great hall so harry would be able to navigate later in the day. Along his walk, harry encountered several paintings. All talking and moving. Completing daily chores and spreading fresh gossip. An entire life existed between the oil and the canvas. All running on magic..It was, as cliché as it sound...simply MAGICAL!

Harry could have taken advantage of this valuable resource that the paintings provided, but instead decided to trust his memory. After all the great hall was only to the left, down some stairs and then at the end of the hall to the right. So harry proceeded, only harry hadn't memorised the path the correct way. It was a left not a right at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry made his right hand turn and proceeded down the hall coming to a set of double doors. Pushing them open Harry found himself in a darkened room. The only light coming from the sconces in the hall and from between the cracks in the curtains. This room was like the doppelgänger of the great hall, similar yet different. It was large, with a cathedral ceiling, gothic style pillars and scrolly art worked into the stonework. But their was no enchanted ceiling, their were no four housetables, their was no head table for the staff.

The room was dark, but Harry decided to flex his six year old bravado a bit. Harry entered the room, sticking to the rays of light cast inward from the hall. In the center Harry found a long table, empty save for a three candle candelabra every 4 feet. The table was long, pushed under each side was at least 25 velvet padded wooden chairs. situated at the top of each chair was a rough depiction of the Hogwarts insignia, the same as Harry had seen on his paperwork that morning. Harry followed the table toward its end furthest from the door. He found one large chair at the end, it was taller than the others and at its top sat a carving of a snake and skull. It reminded him of the Slytherin coat of arms he had seen.

Harry was oblivious at this point, unaware of the many eyes watching him. Most harmless, but one set in particular a real imminent threat. Harry was pulled out of his reverie by the sound of a chair lightly shifting. As if someone was inching it inward or outward a bit from under the table. Harry was a brave boy, and he liked to think himself intelligent. So first his mind jumped to monsters, then his rationality tried to bring reason to the forefront. It must be a pet, a cat maybe?

Bending over, harry placed his hand on the table for support attempting to see what had shifted the chairs. When harry's skin made contact with the table top, all of the wicks to the candelabra, wall sconces burst into flame. Filling the room with warmth and light. This halted harry examining under the table and instead pulled Harry's attention toward the many paintings, busts and armor that decorated the perimeter and walls of the room. The rooms decorative theme seemed to be Hogwarts based. The many paintings showing the grounds, rooms and past school occupants such as teachers and headmasters all of whom appeared to be either asleep or grumpily shooting him angry looks.

But what truly drew his attention was located behind the big chair, above the previously unnoticed fireplace was a man. A man located in a floor to ceiling oil painting. He was an old man that looked like a monkey with a beard, said beard was so long it went past the mans feet and out of visual range beyond the border of the frame. Unlike the rest of the paintings this man wasnt asleep, or groggily waking up. No, he was wide awake and staring rite at Harry.

He didn't appear to be anything other than wary. The figure, Salazar Slytherin according to the plaque under him. Kept staring at Harry and then the table, as if he was waiting for something.

"Hello?"

But Harry got no response, only whispers from the portraits reached his ears. None willing to either wake, or engage him directly in conversation.

It was unnerving, scary and Harry didn't know how to handle it. So he began to back away from the fireplace, towards the door he had entered. Only he bumped into the large chair. It didn't budge, but the shifting noise was heard again. Reminding Harry of the noise from earlier. Decided quickly to sate his curiosity and then leave, harry bent over again and proceeded to look under the table.

It was dark, the light cast by the many light sources in the room unable to completely penetrate the shadows under the table. He was about to get up and leave, But then Harry saw movement further down, closer to the other end. Something had caught the light and flashed for a second, also causing another noise. But hearing it again allowed harry to mentally recategorize the noise. It was not a chair shifting, but rather something dragging over the floor. Something that shined when the light hit it. Harry was about the stand up and bolt for the door, when he saw them. 2 red slitted eyes appeared, and then disappeared from further down the table, but closer than the light had been. What ever it was it was coming closer. what ever it was it was moving between the legs of the chairs, and it was dragging itself.

Heart beating wildly Harry straightened and started for the door only to be halted by the sound of a voice. It was and yet was not a whisper. It was feminine, and yet not...

A/N: Ok! so review people!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Still no BETA. I hope you are enjoying this so far, ive tried to amp up the quality as the story progresses. Harry is only 6 so please keep that in mind when reading. His logic is going to be flawed, as well as his actions. The motivations of the people around him wont be obvious. _attention: Disclaimer Ahead - I do not own Harry Potter, this is not for profit. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe characters. This disclaimer represents and covers all additional chapters included in this fanfiction by Fangirl_Friend2_

Emerging from under the table, and blocking his exit was the source of the voice. It was a large snake of some sort, longer than 5 Harry's and thicker than 2 of him. Her eyes, harry assumed she was a her from her voice. We're a deep ruby red, with small amber flakes close to the center. It was like looking into the burning depths of hell.

"Nagini is hungry, Nagini is bored, but Nagini has found a squishy juicy morsel to eat!"

The snake proceeded to approach Harry, stalking him in order to get a grasp on him. Normally humans, perceive themselves as the top of the food chain. But in this instance, there was no doubt. Harry was Lunch!

Harry didn't move, he simply tilted his head and continued to observe the snake. His fear momentarily abated by the snake talking. Imagine his luck, running into 2 talking snakes in less than 24 hours!

"Hello, my name is Harry Dursley. Your name is Nagini?"

The snake paused in its slow advancement towards Harry, flicking its tongue out tasting the air. Snakes did not display emotions, but Harry could somehow feel confusion coming from the snake.

"A young speaker? Has master finally decided to have a snakeling?"

Harry was now the confused one, a speaker? Allot of people speak, maybe magical people treated snakes like they did house elves. Well that's just wrong! If a snake was intelligent enough to speak, the polite thing to do is respond.

"Umm im sorry, but whats a snakeling and who is master?"

The snake appeared to be mulling over an answer, when instead it came from behind Harry. Turning around, Harry found that the answer had come from Salazar Slytherin. He had finally decided to speak it seemed.

"That young man is Nagini, a venomous snake. She belongs to my descendent, Lord Voldemort. You are quite lucky I must say, any other child would be her dinner by now...Your name, you said it was Dursley? Harry Dursley?"

"Yes sir"

The painting took a minute to continue looking the boy over, he looked remarkably like Tom Riddle.

"Who are your parents then boy, and why are you here at this school?"

Harry gave an audible gulp, before spouting his response.

"Petunia and Vernon Dursley Sir." Harry shot a nervous look to the snake that was still watching, only it seemed to have gotten closer. Now standing only a yard away. Well within its massive striking distance.

"Bellatrix Lestrange took me from my mum while we were visiting at the zoo for my birthday... sir."

Harry waited patiently for over a minute, shifting his eyes between the snake and the painting. Was he dismissed? Should he begin running? While Harry attempted to work out an exit strategy, Salazar was observing the boy and the snake. He didn't recognise the names, but the boy was a parsel mouth. Clearly he was related to him, one way or another. It just wouldn't do to let the snake eat him, who knows if tom would ever decide to reproduce? He needed another heir just incase.

"Nagini" the voice of the painting jolted Harry out of his inner musings, luckily for him he wouldn't have to execute his poorly planned escape from the beast at his feet. which consisted of Harry jumping on top of the table and running down the center until jumping off the end, then slamming the doors closed...He was only 6, so that was actually pretty good.

"Accompany young Harry here around Hogwarts for me, guard him as you do tom. And what ever you do, don't hurt him. should I hear word that you allowed one hair to be harmed on this boys head. Well, i might be a painting but i know Jormongund has no quarrels with cannibalism. "

The snake blinked once, before directing its gaze back toward Harry. An audibly hissed sigh left its mouth.

the painting then turned his stare back toward Harry. "Mr. Dursley, this is obviously not your destination, where were you attempting to go before entering here?"

"I was heading to the great hall for lunch sir"

The painting gave a small smile, clearly warming up to young Harry.

"Nagini, direct him toward the hall. Make sure he is not disturbed by the other children."

The snake turned and began to quickly disappear out the doors.

"I suggest haste Harry, it would do you no good to be separated from Nagini. You might find yourself in worse parrel than death."

Harry gave his goodbye, quickly exiting the doors and following Nagini around the corner at the other end of the hall. Harry wasnt too keen on being lost again, but maybe he would come back and visit the Painting later. He looked like he could use a friend.

**Please remember to review this chapter. Also Check out my profile, for links to pictures of the different characters.**

Harry's entrance into the Great hall was stylish, the envy of every child and even a select few adults present if they were being honest with themselves.

The double doors had slammed open, upon Nagini's approach. Gaining the attention, and the turning of heads of every one present including one Severus Snape. The current headmaster of Hogwarts, was surprised by the interruption of the blessedly quiet meal. Currently the only occupants of the school was a handful of children, and the skeleton crew of teachers that stayed over the summer holiday..and of course the Dark Lord. How ever he was away, holed up at the ministry working on something. It's not like it was his business as headmaster to know what the Dark Lord was up to.

Severus watched warily the form of his masters beloved pet Nagini sliding across the floor and towards the Slytherin table. Following the snake, was an odd sight. A child, small barely bigger than a toddler. Black hair, oversized glasses and his Lilly's eyes. It was the Dursley boy, alive shockingly. Children ran from the snake, and with good cause. The adults chalked it up to magic in the school, but Severus knew. Children Disappeared in the school all the time, due to his masters pet snake Nagini.

It was one of the reasons for his harshness with the children. They needed to obey him no questions asked. They needed to stay safe, Nagini couldn't enter the dormitories. But she could wander the halls and enter many of Hogwarts rooms.

Harry followed Nagini over to a table that was to the left, after entering the Great Hall. Once their he stopped and looked around, food was spread out on every table. Small platters of chips, sandwiches, pickles, salads and fried chicken. It all looked scrumptious, Harry hadn't eaten since breakfast in the medical wing with Madam Pomfrey.

Nagini decided that she was responsible not only for his protection, but apparently general care as well. So she felt it was within her rite to order him about.

"Youngling, come sit on this bench. Allow Nagini to steal your warmth and Nagini will reward you with a tale of how Nagini caught her Breakfast."

It wasnt exactly the most appealing offer Harry had ever received. But then again, it wasnt the worse. Plus failure to obey may have painful consequences. The snake didnt seem to be naturally gentle. But once Harry sat down at the bench and pulled a plate over. She slowly curled up Harry's legs and body, indeed stealing his body heat. Nagini's head came to rest on Harry's shoulder, she was like a parrot!

Every once in a while, Nagini would flick her tongue out and demand harry offer a morsel of his lunch up. Followed by small tales of her hunting habits withing the school. A small price to pay for her excellent company she thought. Towards the end of his meal, harry was interrupted by the approach of the Headmaster. He stopped around 10 feet away, out of Nagini's striking range. His face showed concern, his eyes watching the head and body of the great snake that was currently wrapped around Harry. she could crush him with little to no effort in less time than Severus could take to cast a spell to remove Harry from her. The snake didn't appear to be harming the boy, and was in fact amicably sharing his lunch? This was odd behavior, Severus had never seen her do this. Not even with the Dark Lord. Perhaps the boy could shed some light on the situation. Many questions needed answering but one thing was for certain. Severus needed to get the boy away from the snake.

Severus cleared his throat not only to gain the boys attention, but to help build his fortitude for the risky task at hand.

"Harry Dursley? That is your name yes?"

Harry paused, holding the last triangle of his sandwich in front of his mouth. Turning his head, harry graced Severus with a confused expression before answering.

"Yes, sir"

"Tell me Mr. Dursley, how did you come by the snake on your shoulders? Do you know who she is?"

During this interchange, Nagini had turned her head to watch the headmaster. Tom seemed to favor him, he wouldn't be happy if she struck out and eat him. Hopefully he would give her a good excuse and attempt to come closer to the child.

"You mean Nagini? Yes sir, Mr. Slytherin asked her to watch me."

Severus, mulled the information over. So Dursley had come into contact with the portrait of Slytherin somewhere. Perhaps he could get an answer from the painted curmudgeon. At least for the time being Severus could relax minutely, the snake was bound by slytherin, and Slytherin what ever his reasoning wouldnt order the harming of a small child.

Unless of course the boy had been trespassing somewhere he shouldnt have. The painting could be protective of certain areas of the school. Areas, that Dursley should have never had access to. He would have to go immediately, hopefully he would get a satisfactory answer. He would hate to have to send for the Dark Lord, and their was no Guarantee he would come.

"I see, well i must go now to speak with Slytherin. Im afraid I have further questions in regards to this arrangement of his for you with Nagini. Hopefully we will be seeing each other again in the near future Mr. Dursley."

Harry tilted his head at the sudden and some what rude ending of the conversation. He had come all the way over, just to ogle him and the snake, then ask a couple questions?

Snape disappeared quickly out of the double doors, slamming them in his haste. A swirl of black almost flying down the halls and around the corner could be seen as they shut. On his way to speak to Mr. Slytherin? Magical people were weird.

Harry finished his sandwich triangle, then assisted Nagini in finishing his pickle. what an odd thing for a snake to like! Then again Harry was beginning to think that the snake was more opportunistic than a hunter. Eating what ever presented itself the easiest. It even gave a weird little burp once done.

"Finished eating youngling? Good, let us return to your nest. Nagini wants to nap in front of a fireplace. You will read to Nagini! You will pet Nagini!"

Orders clearly made, Harry gave a small nod and smiled while standing and heading towards his rooms in the dungeons. A nap sounding pretty good at this point.

**Please Review Below! **

**A/n: I will be going over and revising some of this chapter. so don't be surprised if something gets added or changed. I Need a beta, so if anyone has any BETA's they wanna recommend then please p.m me. At the pace this story is going,it's going to end up being over 100k words. So I will need someone dedicated. If anyone has any request's or suggestions for the story, please let me know. I am here to please. **

**Voldemort will be making an appearance in this next chapter. I havent started typing it yet, but i have begun to plot it out in my head. You will also get to see Amalthia DeWinter again, aswell as Bellatrix Lestrange, the Malfoys and even Bartemus Crouch Jr. Allot of HP characters will be floating in and out of the story occupying some chapters. But it will always focus and get back to Harry. In a couple chapters Harry will be leaving Hogwarts, the pre-hogwarts section of his life will have sections that read a bit like a diary. Things happen that need to be mentioned between the ages of 6-11, but i don't want to focus on that so much. **

**Again, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please remember to review. Regards, Fangirl_Friend2**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: No Takers for the BETA position? _attention: Disclaimer Ahead - I do not own Harry Potter, this is not for profit. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe characters. This disclaimer represents and covers all additional chapters included in this fanfiction by Fangirl_Friend2_

**Please Remember to review this chapter!**

The Dark Lord was responsible, studious, and always on time. It's what he expected from his people, and therefore what he expected from himself. But today, was turning out to be a "Do as I say, not as I do" kind of day. He was hiding, his secretary thought him out on a business lunch. His lunch appointment, thought him locked away in his office, completing work. His house elf, was assisting him the charade.

In reality, he was home. Hogwarts had always been home for the dark lord. Even after graduation, no other place ever stood up to its memory. So, as you can guess. Coming "home" after winning the war was glorious. Hogwarts, was always came first when it came to work. If the right hand was on legislation, then the left was on Hogwarts Reform and renovations.

After the initial renovations had been complete, the dark lord had been so happy. He had decided to dedicate a section of the recently reclaimed Slytherin dungeons for himself. Minor construction was completed, to separate his quarters from the students dormitory. No need to have a child wander into his rooms late at night, Nagini would have made them a snack. Living at Hogwarts the majority of the time allowed the dark lord a sense of comfort. The day to day Hogwarts was entrusted to Severus Snape. It was a job at first looked down upon by the many within his inner circle. Therefore when Severus was appointed, the Dark Lord could hear the whispers of approval. It was well known that Severus worked as a double agent during the war, few people still trusted him when it was over. Such a low level position, appropriate for someone like him. How ever once the Dark Lord moved in, people grumbled at the injustice of it. Severus had regular access to the Dark Lord. His position was only second to Lucius Malfoy is regards to influence.

So here the dark lord was, at home sipping hot cocoa on his floor. Wearing pajamas at mid day, daily profit in his lap. Not a care in the world. Something had been off over the last couple of days. He just couldn't get his inner magical core to calm down. His magic was always a dark maelstrom of swirling energy at his center. But over the last couple of days it had been lashing out as accidental magic. Causing upheaval in its wake, embarrassing if not for the fact that no one had been around to witness it.

Just yesterday, he had such a strong spike of magic. That it manifested itself by turning Nagini purple! The color was fetching on her, but she took offence. so she had crawled off somewhere to sulk.

Which leads us back to the events occurring elsewhere in the castle. Severus Snape was getting nowhere with the musty old painting of Salazar Slytherin. A sure surprise to the student populace that someone had once existed that was more grumpy and stubborn than Severus Snape. With no lead, or viable options available to him Severus was left with only one thing he could do. since leaving the boy to Nagini's gentle menstrations wasn't acceptable. He would have to try and contact the dark lord.

So imagine his surprise when not 2 minutes after sending a letter via post owl. The dark lords house elf arrived with a response! "The dark lord must be here."

Severus wasnt privy to the wards around the castle, so he had no idea when the dark lord came and went. The house elf stood waiting for Severus to give it permission to speak. Twisting its ratty clothing into an ever tighter knot.

"Well tibby, what was his response?"

Severus didn't care much for house elves, but had learned to never mess with the help. You never know when you may need them in a life or death situation.

"Tibby is to tell the headmaster, to come to the masters quarters to speak with master, but only if he has urgent matters that cannot wait until tomorrow"

With the message delivered the house elf quickly popped away, not even waiting for Severus to dismiss it.

Severus quickly warded and closed the door to his office. Then reset his password to the gargoyle guarding his steps. He made it to the dark lords door ten minutes after receiving his response, accellent time considering the distance. after relaying the password to the painting that guarded it. Severus entered to find the dark lord, on the floor and in his pajamas. This was a rare occurrence, but not a new one. Ever since his return, and subsequent gaining of a younger body. The dark lord had been subject to bouts of less than stoic behavior. Severus suspected on some level that their was more to it than the new body. But since it wasn't his place, he decided to not ever bring it up.

My Lord, I would normally wait how ever time is critical and the life of one of the new orphans is on the line. Nagini is, or rather has attached herself to him. I fear, my lord. That what ever has attracted her and kept her attentions on him. Will dissipate, resulting in his imminent death. According to the Dursley boy, one of the Slytherin paintings ordered nagini to accompany him. How ever i cannot get any of his paintings to speak to me, let alone answer my questions.

The dark lord was at first dismissive of the situation, if his pet wanted a new chew toy then so be it. How ever, the involvement of one of the Salazar Slytherin paintings disturbed him. Nagini's actions werent her own, but his. His involvement wasnt always a good thing. So the dark lord picked himself off of the carpet popping his sore joints in the process. Yes this child whom ever he is would certainly be receiving a painful lesson once he was free of nagini's coils, if he wasnt dead.

"Where is the boy now Severus?"

Severus pulled an old bit of parchment from his outer cloak, whispered a password and then showed the dark lord the boy. He was actually down the hall, in one of the orphan rooms, convenient. The dark lord waved his wand to transfigure his clothes into a light black cloak, then stepped into his shoes, and proceeded out his door. Severus was not far behind. Trailing the dark lord, hoping he wouldn't find the boy taking his last breaths as the serpent was crushing his ribcage.

Normally people would have to give a password, or knock and be let in. But the dark lord was keyed into the wards, so upon approach they would open. Stepping in he immediately spotted the boy, asleep on his rug. Nagini also asleep, was curled around the boy. Soaking up his body heat and the heat from the fireplace. If not for the fact that Nagini was a killing machine, then it would have made an adorable picture.

A/N: This is a short chapter I know. This just feels like a good stopping point though. I hope Everyone who is following, or has Favorited will continue to like the story. Please remember to review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I have a couple people in talks to begin BETA'ing for me. Once I get a chapter back I will be sure to tell you all. If you have a moment check out my profile and click the links to see pictures of the characters. I wish ffdotnet allowed you to pick chapter covers. Would be nice, especially when a new character is introduced. Anyway onto the next chapter! More Nagini love, and Harry gets to meet Voldemort. _attention: Disclaimer Ahead - I do not own Harry Potter, this is not for profit. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe characters. This disclaimer represents and covers all additional chapters included in this fanfiction by Fangirl_Friend2_

**Please remember to review this chapter!**

Voldemort stood still for a moment to take stock of the situation. Nagini appeared to be taking her afternoon nap, with one of the orphan children. Salazar Slytherin had something to do with it, and for now the child appeared safe and unfrightend. It wasnt dire, that he could tell, so Severus was sent away to do rumor control. Who knows what fanciful tales the portraits and teachers could concoct, let alone the children!

What to do? Waking them wasnt an option, instinct could drive Nagini to smother him. Snakes curl into defensive balls when startled. waking the boy would work either, as he could again startle Nagini and cause his own death. So only one option remained, wait it out. After summoning a house elf to retrieve his discarded Daily Prophet and cocoa, the dark lord join them on the rug to finish up his afternoon relaxation. answers would come soon enough, no need to stress until then.

Harry woke around an hour later, to the sound and vibrations of soft whispering traveling through the trunk of the snake's body. Was the snake, talking to another snake? So Harry opened his eyes,he couldn't see anything but the ceiling and Nagini's scales. So he was still on the carpet in his room. It was a nice nap, he had dreamed of quiditch. He had seen some students playing the game from the window of the medical wing. It looked fun, Madam Pomfrey insisted he was too young to join the older children. But he could go and watch from the stadiums one day.

Nap over Harry peaked over the side of Nagini, searching for the source of the other voice. His eyes connected with a set of blood red ones, not unlike nagini's. But the face that housed them was all wrong. It was a male, later twenties to early thirties. He was sitting indian style on the rug, the topic being held between the snake and man seemed to be about the newspaper. The man had paused in his conversation with the reptile, when their eyes connected. Harry experienced a cold shiver on contact, something about him made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The man only held Harry's gaze for a couple more seconds, giving a small turning up of the corner of his lips. Before turning his eyes back to Nagini and continuing to berate Nagini.

"_I'm telling you Nagini, no more taking orders from Salazar. Before you start over again, I don't care if he threatens you. He is but a painting, he can do no real harm. Besides, Jormongund is asleep under a stasis charm. The painting doesn't have the power to summon him to retrieve you."_

The snake was not happy, no words left her mouth but a distinct hiss was uttered. The meaning was base, a show of irritation. Who ever this man was, he was Nagini's superior. Conversation over, the man finally acknowledged Harry.

"Good afternoon Harry, did you have a pleasant nap?"

The switch in conversation to Harry caused Nagini to whip her head around and stare at him. She was wrapped around him, but apparently she hadn't noticed that he was awake.

"_The youngling is awake, Master Slytherin said not to eat him. But Nagini is not to fallow Master Slytherin's orders anymore_."

Harry stared into Nagini's red eyes, seeing only hunger. Thinking quickly, Harry began to slowly climb over Nagini, while trying to distract Nagini with other food options besides a "Juicy Little Boy for Dinner".

"_I'm actually not juicy, my mum says im all skin and bones since my last growth spurt. If you like at dinner I can pass you what ever you like from the table."_

Harry turned his eyes towards the man that seemed to hold power over Nagini. His eyes were again on Harry, a smirk clearly defined on his face. He seemed to find the situation comical, how rude! But, sympathy seemed to be shining from his eyes this time.

Taking pitty on the orphan, Voldemort decided to intervene on the boys behalf. It wasnt often that a parcelmouth was found. It wouldn't do to have Nagini waste him as dinner. He wasnt always on slytherins side, ever since he had called Voldemort a Lazy Halfblood. But he would agree with Slytherin when it came to this boy, he did look remarkably like him. He would have to arrange to have his blood tested by the goblins in order to Annalise his ancestry. The boys paperwork had him labeled as a muggleborn. But a muggleborn parcelmouth had never EVER been documented before. His mother or father had to have been a squib or something. The dark lord focused back on the boy, a plan clearly developing in his mind. This boy would draw attention to himself, parceltongue would link them together as the only 2 living parcelmouths. Then his looks would cause the general populace to come to conclusions. He would have to start malfoy on damage control, he was after all a master politician. He would know doubt figure out the best way to exploit the situation.

_"The boy isn't for dinner Nagini, besides I heard you had plenty to eat at lunchtime"_

The snake didn't have full facial expression like a human, but she appeared to have a sour expression plastered onto her lips. snake handled it was time to introduce himself to the boy, and perhaps invite him to dine with him this evening. Voldemort didn't like children, or people for that matter. But this boy wasnt a normal child, he deserved further study in person.

"My name is Voldemort, but you may call me 'my lord' or 'sir'." Voldemort waited for Harry to give him a nod before he proceeded.

"I would like you to join Nagini and I for dinner this evening in the grand hall. It is the place where you first met Nagini this afternoon. Dinner will be held at Seven pm Sharp, be on time. You wouldn't want me to have to come and find you...again"

The dark lord didn't wait for a response, his words were law and people followed them. So conversation over, he left Harry in his rooms with Nagini. The snake and the boy could entertain each other until later. Now that Nagini knew better then to eat the boy, they should get along swimmingly. Nagini didn't like other snakes, unless they were for dinner. she preferred her "Toms" company. Hopefully the boy would become a regular distraction for the snake. She was entirely too clingy for such a large older animal.

Harry continued to sit on the floor after the dark lord left. Chatting with Nagini about the secret places, wonders and delights of Hogwarts. She had demanded that the boy still feed her later from the table as promised, but that he must keep it discreet. Her master could be quite picky when it came to table edict. The question now was, what to do until dinner?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I have a new BETA!, so check back if you're interested in re-reading BETA'd versions of chapters 1 &2 as of 10-23-13 _attention: Disclaimer Ahead - I do not own Harry Potter, this is not for profit. I do not own the Harry Potter Universe characters. This disclaimer represents and covers all additional chapters included in this fanfiction by Fangirl_Friend2_

Harry spent the rest of his afternoon, before dinner exploring the dungeons with NAGINI. The newly restored sections of the dungeons had many ancient passages and some new ones that had been added as a way for faculty to move about in the dungeons without coming in contact with the children during the school year. Other creatures used these dark, unoccupied hallways for travel, homes and cover. It was a feeding ground fit for Nagini. She only needed to eat once every three to six months, But hunted when ever something smaller and slower presented itself. How ever during this instance, she thought it would be fun and educational to teach Harry how to hunt in the dungeons.

Nagini wasnt successful, due in part to Harry mercifully intervening on several occassions. Watching the snake swallow a poor door mouse whole wasn't his idea of fun. Dudley would have loved it. Harry missed his family, he wasnt close with his dad but that's cause Harry was a momma's boy. Dudley was the apple of his fathers eye, so often Harry would help his mum around the garden and the house, making them closer to each other than the others. Harry hadn't broken down crying too much since arriving, but he suspected the house elves had been placing something in his tea.

Hunting tips aside, the afternoon wasnt a total waste. Nagini insured Harry's general well being, but didn't care much to stop him from doing all the fun things that little boys like him wanted to do. Like playing with the swords and armors, playing hide and go seek and of course, running in the halls. Of the many adventures and games had that afternoon Nagini was most fond of the game hide and go seek, but she decided that from now on Harry would refer to it only as Snake and mouse. She also had decided to honor Harry with a weird nickname. Nathair Prionsa. Every time she spoke it was _"Watch your step my little Nathair Prionsa!" _then it evolved to _"Come little Nathair" & "This way Little nathair"_ Harry wasnt sure about the name, he hoped it wasnt an insult.

Several missed door mice, games and explored rooms later, afternoon had blended into evening and it was finally time for dinner in the Great Hall with Voldemort.

**Please remember to take the time to review this chapter! Also, consider checking out the pictures i have available for the characters in this story. I have links to them available on my profile page. **

Harry arrived with Nagini a little ahead of time to the Grand Hall. No one was present, but all the lighting was already burning and 2 place sittings were laid out. One in front of the throne like chair, the other to its left. Harry wanted to sit, but was not sure if he was allowed to sit before Voldemort. His mother had always drilled table manners into her sons, the guest never sits before the host. So Harry began walking around the edge of the room, now having the time to take a closer look at the many pieces of art.

"Do not leave this room before master arrives little Nathair. Nagini is feeling sleepy, little Nathair Prionsa is welcome to join Nagini"

Harry shook his head, denying Nagini's offer. Nagini, then chose to curl up alone in front of the grand fireplace in order for her to take one of what Harry suspected was many cat naps that she would normally take during the day.

Harry began wandering around the room, and was in the middle of watching a painting of the whomping willow. When a familiar voice was cleared. Harry turned to the source, experiencing DeJa Vu. Slytherin was watching him again, only this time he had a quirked eyebrow and a small smile on his face. Poor fellow, no matter his mood he always resembled a primate. This time, his smile made him look like an orangutan, with his double chin and beard.

"Mr. Dursley, a pleasure to see you again, and so soon. I see Nagini has upheld our agreement, I trust she has been treating you well?"

That's right, Slytherin had asked Nagini to accompany Harry and see to his safety during his stay at Hogwarts. It had been a very busy day, it was hard to believe that it had only been a little over 7 hours ago that he had first meet Nagini. Harry had gotten used to the snakes company in such a short amount of time, the snake acted like she had been familiar with her Nathair Prionsa long before today.

"Nagini has been alrite I guess." Harry was beginning to feel shy, something about the old founder brought out the more insecure part of Harry's psyche.

The painting found harry's unrefined answer adorable, causing larger smile to form on the founders face, stretching almost ear to ear in a way that reminded Harry of the scary clown he had seen once at a carnival. They had given him nightmares for days. Honestly, how does no one else find grown men smeared in ghastly make up, pandering to small children creepy? But the smile was short lived, melting away to a more calculating frown as the founders eyes raised above Harry's head. The portrait was looking at someone or something behind him, and whatever it was did not make the founder happy. Harry turned around to see what had upset him.

"Ahh and what do we have here? I hope I havent missed anything. You will have to forgive me Harry I was held up by Mrs. Lestrange, a slave for paper work that woman. But it was all for the best, Ms. Weasley has finally been adopted."

The dark lord shot one more scathing look at the painting before turning toward the table, and continuing with his one sided conversation. addressing Harry again, not giving the portrait the opportunity to jump in and make any snide remarks.

"Normaly, I would begin a formal dinner like this with some wine and light appetizers. How ever, I am feeling famished. You wont mind terribly if we skip it and begin dinner will you Harry?"

Harry only nodded his head in response, approaching the left side of the table to stand next to his assumed seating. Voldemort joined him taking his seat. Once harry saw that Voldemort was seated Harry scooted himself and the chair up to the table. Voldemort was somewhat happy and surprised with harry's behavior so far, at least the mugggle trash had bothered to teach him some manners.

Voldemort clapped once, causing several dishes to appear in front of the duo. It wasnt as varied as the meals Harry had experienced in the Great Hall, but it was no less as nice. Duck, with an orange bourbon glaze. Fresh Green beens sautéed in butter and dill. Candied yams, with brown sugar and maple sauce. Fluffy buttermilk biscuits and a small garden salad. Perfect for 2 adults, or in this case one adult and a small boy.

Harry had just finished serving himself, when he felt a stinging sensation on his elbow. Giving a yelp he picked it off of the table and began to rub it. He then noticed voldemorts wand out and in hand. "Elbows off the table at dinner Harry, we aren't street urchins piled round a box of pizza"

Harry shot the dark lord a scrunched face, showing his dismay at the harsh bit of magic. But decided it wasnt worse then the slap to the back of the head he would have received from his parents.

Harry mumbled out a response "Sorry sir, I was distracted. It wont happen again." Harry would have to be careful until he figured out the Dark Lords ticks. Sitting in his pajamas on a carpet was fine, but table etiquette was a sore spot?

Dinner passed with little more words exchanged between the 2, broken only by the occasional bit of news that the dark lord decided to share. Small passages from that days daily prophet, it was in Harry's opinion boring. Dinner finished, followed by a desert spread of several puddings, sugary treats and sorbet. It was perfection to Harry's taste buds. until it was soured due to 2 more stinging hex's sent his way for elbows again. Honestly! it was a desert course! wasnt desert supposed to be a casual affair?

Harry didn't recall closing his eyes, or walking back to his rooms that night. But later that evening he woke to find himself in his bed, Nagini asleep on top of his covers. It was rather odd, but Harry was only a small child. He didnt find the situation alarming, only an oddity that was easily overlooked. Still tired, Harry went back to sleep. He had lessons to begin in the morning, and he didnt want to let anyone down. He was going to be the best wizzard ever!

**Please remember to review**

What Harry didn't realise, was that he had been slipped a potion to put him to sleep during his meal. why? So Voldemort could perform a controlled obliviate, and a mild compulsion charm. Harry was talented, and could be even more so if he would only let go of his family and focus on his studies. So thats what the Dark Lord had done, he had reprogrammed him to forget and move on. He wouldn't forget EVERYTHING, just most of his younger years. He would lack any emotional connections to the memories he did have. And he would be driven, by a need to prove himself.

**A/N: Stopping here, im feeling kind of tired. I will probably come back and work some more on this chapter, and of course it hasn't been seen by a BETA yet. So please be kind and keep that in mind when reviewing it.**

I also wanted to take a moment to answer a few reviews and PM's on here incase others shared the same questions.

Time is gonna jump again in a few chapters. I have to establish his life pre-hogwarts in order to get to his Hogwarts years 1-7.

Harry wont be living year round at the school, he also wont be adopted by Voldemort.

The main characters are Voldemort and Harry but a couple O.C's will have some recurring roles that effect the storyline massively.

Again, no romance beyond NORMAL teenager crushes and dynamics will be mentioned. I'm not up for writing about any relationships that are romantic. I've got enough cooking in regards to action and detail to focus on.

I do have a BETA now, but I am still looking for a second one. I like the idea of having a couple other people looking over my writing.

I will probably keep updating often, but not every day. It's always easy to do quick updates in the beginning. By the way, I am always open to ideas.

Neville Longbottom has been declared dead in the story, and as far as the mentioned characters are aware he is. Will he remain dead? I havent decided yet, you never know if he will somehow come back and make an appearance later in the story. I am always a fan of Nevill Longbottom.

The Malfoys will be mentioned one more time, then they wont be mentioned until Harry starts his Hogwarts Years.

Amalthia DeWinter is an Elf, the picture provided is of an actress that looks how I envision her. Just imagine lord of the rings style pointy elf ears.

Tom Hiddleston is HOT, and he is my choice for Voldemort. Just look at the pictures, and imagine him with red eyes.

Cumberbatch as snape, just imagine black eyes instead of his blue. It makes sense, if you have ever listened to him talk you will get what im saying.

The little boy I have picked out for Harry, isn't how Harry looks YET. But Harry will look like that little boy soon. The actual actors picture I used for young Harry, I cannot remember his name. But he played young Loki in the THOR movie.

Does anyone else watch the CBBC series Young Dracula? Well, Gerran Howell is my pick for Harry as a teenager. I just havent posted any pictures yet.

Bellatrix Lestrange, I havent decided yet on how close I want her to be to Harry. But i do like the idea of a crazy Aunt Bella Type of relationship.

Thanks again for reading. :)


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This is one of several pieces that inspired me to write this story. I find that the old stories from the British Isle to be fascinating. Allot of good material can be drawn from it. Hopefully enough to keep every one entertain. If you are wondering I did also gain inspiration from one of my FAVORITE STORIES, Prince of the Dark Kingdom. So if you are looking for something Voldemort & Harry Centric minus romance, with a lengthy bit of story. Then you should check it out.

**The Stolen Child**

Where dips the rocky highland Of Sleuth Wood in the lake, There lies a leafy island Where flapping herons wake The drowsy water rats; There we've hid our faery vats, Full of berrys And of reddest stolen cherries. Come away, O human child! To the waters and the wild With a faery, hand in hand, For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.  
Where the wave of moonlight glosses The dim gray sands with light, Far off by furthest Rosses We foot it all the night, Weaving olden dances Mingling hands and mingling glances Till the moon has taken flight; To and fro we leap And chase the frothy bubbles, While the world is full of troubles And anxious in its sleep. Come away, O human child! To the waters and the wild With a faery, hand in hand, For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.  
Where the wandering water gushes From the hills above Glen-Car, In pools among the rushes That scarce could bathe a star, We seek for slumbering trout And whispering in their ears Give them unquiet dreams; Leaning softly out From ferns that dropp their tears Over the young streams. Come away, O human child! To the waters and the wild With a faery, hand in hand, For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.  
Away with us he's going, The solemn-eyed: He'll hear no more the lowing Of the calves on the warm hillside Or the kettle on the hob Sing peace into his breast, Or see the brown mice bob Round and round the oatmeal chest. For he comes, the human child, To the waters and the wild With a faery, hand in hand, For the world's more full of weeping than he can understand.

_-William Butler Yeats_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Nathair Prionsa is according to google translate, irish for serpent prince. I dunno if anyone picked that up or not. Im kind of digging the nickname Nathair. I got some negative feedback about the poem in the last chapter. I didn't write it lol!

**please remember to review this chapter!**

Classes had begun for Harry the next day. They weren't as bad as he thought they would be, just different. They were tailored to his age with lots of picture books, filled with moving cartoons, and animated pop outs. His classes were peppered amongst breaks,naps and recess out on the pitch. Harry still wasnt allowed to participate with the older children in quiditch, not until he was 11. But he enjoyed chasing a mini childs snitch on the ground, while watching the older kids play up above.

Harry's first week was not as lonely or as Isolating as he had feared it would be. Nagini accompanied him everywhere he went. at first the other children feared the snake, and therefore Harry. But after a while, they began to warm up to him. Approaching and engaging him in conversation and small games when ever she would leave his side. It wasnt long before the other, older children began questioning him on his relationship with Nagini, and the Dark lord. It was hard for them to miss Harry talking to the snake, or the dark lords casual manner wheen ever passing him in the halls.

It was barely a week into his stay at Hogwarts that the infamous incident happened. It wasnt Harry's fault, but the event would haunt him for years to come. Harry had been out on the pitch, playing with a childs snitch as he did every day while watching the older kids play a game of quiditch.

During one of the breaks in the game, a couple of the older children had flown down and began questioning Harry. Harry denied the accusations that he was in fact the bastard son of the dark lord, that he wasnt an real orphan like them and that therefore he should take himself someplace else. Harry was in the middle of explaining the real relationship he had with the dark lord, when one of the older boys shoved him. Calling him a liar. The older boys laughed when they saw Harry had gotten mud on his pants, and scratched his palms on some rocks when he fell. Once they had their fill of harry's misery, the boys returned to finish their quiditch match.

Harry wasn't crying long, before Nagini returned from the dark forest. She had slithered off, insisting she smelled something tantalizing. The snake lifted her head off of the grass, flicking her tongue out rapidly tasting the air.

"what has happened to nathair? Who has dared touch Nagini's, Nathair Prionsa?!"

Harry answered , pointing out the boy without thinking of the consequences. Harry viewed Nagini as almost human, he hadn't counted on the fact that she was still an animal. An animal that viewed Harry as her's, and therefore instinct dictated she take action.

While harry sniffled, and was distracted wiping his nose onto his shirt sleeve. Nagini had slithered over the grass, across the pitch and up the stairwell of one of the stands. Harry was startled, when her heard screaming coming from the children on the ground and up in the air. Harry looked around, and then up. Nagini was more than 45 feet up in the air with seventy five percent of her body extended out over the pitch, her tail wrapped around the railing. In her jaws, harry could see the form of the boy who had shoved him.

Nagini struggled with the boy on his broom for only a split second before snatching him out of view and into the bleachers.

The teachers by this point had come running onto the field, only to stop and stare at the situation unfolding. Their faces crumpled in horror, fear and disgust. It was too late for the boy, not only were they forbidden to touch Nagini, but the boy would be dead before they would even reach him. So the teachers began shuffling the students inside, away from the noise of the dying child. They shot Harry a glance from across the field. But shook their heads leaving him where he sat.

It was barely three minutes after the boy was pulled from his broom and into the stands that his screams began to quiet down, turning into muted whimpers. One minute later, and the pitch was silent. The only sound, the chirping of birds in the Dark forest.

Not long after, Nagini emerged from the bottom of the stands. A large bulge could be seen protruding from her midsection. Harry could only stare slack jawed, frozen with horror as she slithered over the pitch and onto the grass towards him. Nagini gave Harry a sideways glance, before curling up next to him and closing her eyes, basking in the sun as if nothing had ever happened. Harry sat their alone with the snake for the remainder of the afternoon, and on into dusk until she woke and beckoned him return to his rooms. The "night air too chilly and not conducive for easy digestion."

Harry slept fitfully that night, sick to his stomach and fearful of what he had seen. It was one thing watching a snake swallow an animal on the tv, it was another hearing and knowing one had eaten a boy on his behalf. Nagini, blessedly did not join Harry on the bed after.

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter, but I just loved writing it and it feels like a good stopping point. Nagini adores Harry, but she is still an animal. :) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please remember to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Allot of people, have read the last chapter. But i havent received any reviews. I thought people would have something to say about it. Even if it was just a one word review. So i guess the story isn't bad enough to review, or in that same vein good enough either. :/I will be going back and working on some of the chapters. Again, i write them out and my computer closes stuff out before i can save. So many wonderful pages of story gone. :( **

**Daily Prophet**

_Child dies at Hogwarts!_

We at the Daily Prophet are sad to announce the untimely death of one of the orphan children who had been staying at Hogwarts. Mr. Jameson Butterworth passed away yesterday on the school pitch. Cause of death is unconfirmed, but an unidentified source claimed the child was eaten by an animal.

What sort of creature could have wandered onto the school grounds? Why didnt the teachers better protect the children? and most importantly, why are authorities refusing to give details?

The body of the child has yet to be registered with the Undertakers office at the Ministry of Magic. So what horrors might have befallen the body of this poor child? Sources state that the event was gruesome, leaving us at the Prophet to question if a body was able to be recovered. We at the Prophet send our condolences to those closest to the boy, and hope for the quick deliverance of justice.

**Please remember to review this chapter!**

Voldemort was not happy once he returned from his stay in the capital. Finding out about the incident by paper was grating on his nerves. How dare the Daily Prophet print this hear say, without confirming it with the ministry and therefore running it by him. At the very least Snape had dropped the ball, the death of a child at Hogwarts was worth a firecall.

He had warned Nagini of the consequences of eating one more child. Yet, she had done it again, and in front of the entire staff! claiming the defence of her "Nathair". And what was with THAT! Nathair? Nagini must have heard one of the irish teachers explaining that it meant serpent.

Voldemort hadn't asked Nagini to continue her vigil over the boy, but he hadn't denied her from doing it either. The attachment of the boy that Nagini had developed would have to be curtailed. So he was left with no other option, he would have to lock her up in the Chamber of Secrets for a while. Hopefully Jormongund would not eat her, he was known for not being picky or decerning of his meals. Luckily for Nagini, she was part basilisk and therefor immune to his stare.

But what to do with the boy, he had missed four days of lessons. Too petrified to leave his rooms, even if the source of his fear had been occupying the room with him. The boy had been having his meals delivered by Butterscotch. And the staff...The staff had been monitoring his meals, but did not interfere beyond that. He was surrounded by imbeciles!

Something different would be needed, perhaps an outing into the forest? He had been requested for a meeting with the centaurs, and children did enjoy exploring the woods. Enough children had been caught over the centuries venturing into the Dark Forest to prove that. The dark lord pondered the entire situation. It was odd, the boy was not his responsibility. But the boy was a parcelmouth. This awarded him if for no other reason, a second glance and some special accommodations. Especially since he was still waiting back to hear from the goblins about the boys blood test results.

So plan in motion, Nagini caught out in the hallway and banished to the Chamber of secrets. The Dark Lord walked to the childs rooms, knocking once before entering. He found the boy curled up in the fetal position on his bed, shivering under the covers even though it was plenty warm in his rooms. His house elf butterscotch sat in one of the chairs, watching the boy sleeping. At least someone in this school was competent to see to the child, even if it was a disgusting house elf.

No longer being needed, The house elf silently stood up and bowed, then popped away. The dark lord chose to sit on the bed next to the boy, to better observe him. He appeared to be asleep, his eyes closed and face scrunched up in displeasure. Perhaps the child was having a nightmare?

The dark lord gave in to a moment of sentimentality, and began carding his fingers thru the boys soft messy black Harry. The face of the boy began to slowly loosen up, under the soft ministrations of the dark lord. The boy even turned his head, snuggling into his hand while he slept. It was an odd moment for the Dark Lord indeed, torn between waking the boy and instead continuing to give him the comfort he needed. With a sigh, the dark lord removed his shoes and joined the boy, sitting atop the comforter with his back against the headboard. This would be the second time he would watch the boy sleep. He was becoming soft, but how could he not? He had a connection with the boy that he couldnt explain beyond the obvious parcelmouth issue. The child did look like him, perhaps that was it. A simple base feeling created from seeing something so similar to him. He did view himself as the epitome of perfection, and he did like him self. So it was only logical for him to like the boy to an extent, as the boy was like a clone aswell as just a small child. Mind settling onto other political events happening soon, including the upcoming meeting with the centaurs. The Dark Lord continued to card his fingers thru Harry's hair.

"Sleep well little Nathair. Tomorrow you and I will have a big day"

A/N: Again a short chapter, but a quick update! **Please review this chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Please im begging you, leave me a review. Let me know what you think of the story so far. How do you like this chapter? Whats your favorite part? How would you rate this on a scale of 1-5? Should I continue, or give up? should I separate this into several stories, or keep it all one big long story? Much love for all the reviewers!**

**Cherrie-san : lol, sorry if chapter 15 got a little too real for you. I did want to keep it realistic, I also wanted to shock the readers a little to wake them up. Voldemort and Nagini will never be 100% cuddly. They are still who they are at end of the day. You didnt say if you liked the chapter, liking the chapter isn't always the same thing as liking what happened. I look forward to seeing more reviews from you in the future and I hope you will stick with this. **

The next morning Harry woke, dressed and then had breakfast in his rooms with the dark lord. Apparently he would be joining him for the day at the centaur colony located within the Dark Forest. Harry had of course never seen a centaur in person, but he had seen moving pictures of them during his lessons. They were half horse, half humanoids. Members of the fae race, the teacher had said. So they were protected by the Magical Government.

The dark lord didn't go into detail, but he did say that he needed to settle a dispute. Harry was going to shadow him their in order to "progress his education" in a manner that his teachers would find acceptable while staying out of class.

The journey to the centaur village had to be made on foot, since a path didn't exist in the dark forest until well over 5 miles into the woods. It was a long walk, lasting over 2 hours one way. along the way the dark lord had stopped several times in order to point out magical creatures, plants that worked in potions and certain characteristics that only existed in magical forests like this one. The dark lord was many things, but secretly his favorite part of himself was the part that thrived at teaching. Voldemort had always wanted to be a teacher, it was one of a few redeeming characteristics that the light lord Dumbledore was ever willing to admit him ever having. Voldemort was still sore at the former headmasters refusal to offer him a position, but after voldemorts rise to power he had at least removed the curse that he had placed over the defence against the dark arts teachers position. The school had the same teacher three years in a row now, and the standards and scores had gotten better with each consecutive year.

During the walk Harry had seen small wood sprite's, magical rainbow pigeons, humming mushrooms, thestrals and even a few small acrumantula's about the size of dinner plates.

Eventually 2 hours passed, and the tree's began to clear. Voldemort and Harry had arrived at the centaur village. The village itself was simple in architecture, but rich in decorative design. Centaurs being on average around 9-10 foot tall, had to live in tall open planned buildings with dirt floors. Certain things existed that Harry could recognise, like a stove for cooking and heating. While other every day items were missing, like a bath, or a seat to sit on. The men of the village wore special pieces of jewelry, while the woman wore tube tops made of furs. The centaurs appeared to live a nomadic lifestyle, specialising in hunting seasonal game.

But that brings us back to the dispute that the dark lord had been summoned to fix. Discrimination was no longer allowed between the fae and magical folk in regards to many things, including trade. A few store owners in Hogsmeade had refused to pay the centaurs the same as any one else who would provide the same goods and services. Amalthia DeWinter was also on hand by chance, she had come to settle the dispute and later accompany the dark lord back to Hogwarts.

Harry wasnt privy to much more than that, as he was pawned off shortly after arrival by the dark lord on to some young centaurs that were crafting jewelry around a central fire pit. Harry spent around three hours helping them, and by the end he had successfully made several bracelets, a couple rings and one fetching unicorn hair necklace. The necklace was crafted, by weaving 30 long tail strands together, and then gluing the ends to keep them in one long braid. Who ever wore it could attach a matching pendant in the middle. As a thank you for the help, the children gave Harry the necklace, along with a small carving of a snake made from salvaged unicorn bone and acrumantula venom to embellish the carvings details. The venom had a green tint to it, so the snake ended up with finely carved green scales and eyes. One of the many chores of the children in the village was to collect valuable items in the woods, including the remains of magical creatures like the unicorn and acrumantula, so the children had chosen this as his gift.

Harry was greeted to a more casual and pleasant introduction to the lady DeWinter during the walk back towards Hogwarts. Besides being the Fae Prime minister, harry was also surprise to learn her brother was actually a teacher at Hogwarts and would hopefully one day be teaching him.

"He really is a great man Harry, you would adore him. He is currently home for the summer, but during the school year he teaches the dueling course. It's an elective, that you will be able to take once you're in your second year."

The lady shared more about herself during the walk, allowing Voldemort to simply walk along behind the 2.

"I myself have a flat in diagon alley, and a cottage in the fae capitol located in Ireland. I split my time between the 2 places, how ever more often than not you will find my time monopolised by the ministry of magic."

The woman was brilliant and lovely to listen to. Harry swore to himself that her skin seemed to glow from the inside out. It was a clear milky white, with a couple beauty marks scattered every once in a while. Her hair was brown as the bark of the tree's and her eyes as a clear as blue diamonds. Harry was only six years old, but he could recognise when he was around a beautiful person. Adding to her beauty was the startling accumulation of exotic looking butterflys that settled in a ring at the top of her head. The first butterfly fluttered between the tree's, zeroing in to land atop her head, it was special and kind of funny. But as the walk continued and more and more came to join their winged brethren atop the ladies head. Harry was reminded of the fact that as a representative of the fae race, she herself must be a fae. She looked human at first glance, and harry couldnt see any wings on her back. so she wasnt a fairy, her height ruled that and goblin out of the options. She didn't have a a horse's body for her lower half. So the only viable option left was elve. Harry took a moment to try and search out her ears hidden amongst her hair that was currently tied back loosely at the nape of her neck. Unfortunately he wasnt able to see if they were pointed or not. Harry was brought out of his searching by the light twinkling giggle of the lady DeWinter, and the undignified snort of the Dark Lord.

The adults had apparently been observing him as much as he was observing her and for some reason they found it funny? Harry's cheeks reddend in embarassment.

"My, my Amalthia. Have you used your alure on my traveling companion. He looks like a devoted worshipper, ready to make an offering at your feet"

Another small giggle fallowed by a gentle shove to his arm was the dark lords answer. A quick wink and smile from the Lady, in Harry's direction had his blush deepening while creeping further down is neck and under his shirt. Harry decided the adults were being mean, so he pushed between them and began walking a little ways infront of them. This of course caused more unflattering snorts and gigles of mirth from the Dark Lord and Fae Prime Minister.

Thirty minutes later, harry had forgotten his anger with the 2. So Harry and the lady DeWinter broke into small talk again about the fae people until they reached the edge of the forest. They had allot in common with standard magic folk, but they also had allot of differences as well. Once back at Hogwarts, harry separated from the others in order to head to the great hall for dinner. He was starving by this point. Three hours was a long time to go without a snack, and the snack he had received in the village was vegan. something harry hoped to never experience again. Just cause they resembled horses, didn't mean they had to eat like them.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I can't believe how much I have written in such a short amount of time! I hope if you have read this much, and gotten this far that you therefore like this story. Someone questioned me in a pm, if they could expect more gruesome deaths. Well, I REALLY liked writing the Nagini scene where she eat the bully. So chances are... ya probably. **

**So once more I ask that you please take the time to review this chapter, tell me what you think. Tell me your hopes, tell me your dreams. But most importantly tell me something!**

Harry woke the next day, blessedly alone in his room. It was the first peaceful nights sleep he had, had in a while. Harry missed Nagini, but Harry had needed a break from her. So Harry refreshed from a good nights sleep, washed and dressed for the day, preparing to head out to have breakfast in the great hall, and the join the others for lessons. After gathering his quills, ink pots, parchment and sharpening knife, Harry made his way up to the great hall.

This morning Harry found the tables piled high with pancakes, waffles, omellettes, scones, croissants and a mixed fruit bowl. Harry finished his meal, for once enjoying the company and small talk of the other children. Harry had expected all of the children to be even more frightened of him, to point, stare and whisper. But oddly, all the children behaved like it had never happened, in fact they acted better than they ever had. Harry looked around searching for someone to be pointing and whispering, but he found none.

What he did find was the smirking stare of Voldemort, and the warm smile of the Lady Dewinter. They had both decided to join the faulty at the staff table this morning. The lady gave Harry a quick wave, then turned toward the social studies teacher next to her. They appeared to be deep in discussion about something that appeared to excite them. Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Lestrange were also present at the table, both silently eating while attempting to ignore each other.

The dark lord continued eating, listening to Snape and watching the children in the hall, shooting glances towards Harry every once in a while. What ever they were talking about was one sided and seemed to have reduced the headmaster to a sweating mess, his hair stuck to him even more than usual.

**PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER...PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**

The dark lord was pleased with himself, he had spent the better part of the night creeping from room to room in the dungeons. The idea to obliviate the children was said in jest earlier in the evening to him by Amalthia, but after several fire whiskeys he decided it was a good idea. So a few hours short on his usual sleep schedule, Voldemort woke and made his way to the great hall in order to inspect his handy work. He didn't have to wait more then ten minutes until Harry finally showed. The proof was in the pudding, as people said. The staff had not been obliviated, hopefully they would maintain a professional demeanor around the boy.

Severus Snape seemed to be the only one attempting at the moment to do damage control with him. The dark lord had not granted a meeting with the head master since his arrival to the castle the night before. He was happy to let Severus suffer in silence for a while, but it would seem Severus would not be granting him that courtesy.

"My lord, I was wondering if you would be available after breakfast. I would like to go over the details of the death of one of the students that happened last week."

The dark lord did not answer, only continued eating his fruit salad. Not even looking Severus way, just because Severus was eager to get things over with didn't mean that the dark lord would accommodate him.

"My lord, I have some paper work that lestrange has refused to submit, its holding up the transfer of the boys remains that were recovered once Nagini had finished..."

and here Voldemort could hear Severus gulp before proceeding.

"Finished digesting him"

My my the dark lord thought. Severus must be very worried to have been reduced to a stuttering fool. So, breakfast finished the dark lord whiped his lips before scooting his chair out and the back under the table. He took one last look across the hall at harry then turned and finally looked at Severus.

"Very well, since you're so eager Severus then lets get this done then. I Hope you don't have any other plans scheduled for the rest of the day. Join me in the grand hall once you are ready"

Turning quickly the dark lord exited the great hall, leaving Snape to gather himself before joining him in the Grand Hall.

**Please remember to review!**

The dark lord entered the grand hall, lights instantly illuminating his way toward the throne at the head of the long table. Using a simple swish of his wand, the dark lord vanished the table and chairs only leaving behind his throne. Severus would be having no need of a chair.

Taking his seat, he was joined shortly by Severus and Bellatrix Lestrange. She hadn't been invited, but obviously she caught wind of what was about to happen. Bellatrix enjoyed watching people be tortured, it was like liqueur to a drunk.

Severus entered quickly, robes flapping behind him like great bat wings as he approached the throne. Bellatrix Trailed behind, almost skipping with joy while sporting a smile rarely seen outside of mental hospitals. Once reaching Voldemort, Severus took a knee and bent down in order to kiss the hem of the dark lords robes. Patience already thin, the dark lord didn't even wait for Severus to return to an upright position before whipping out his wand and pointing it at Severus.

"Tell me Severus, can you name a reason beyond what you've already told me as to why I should take leniency with you? You are one of the smartest men to ever serve me Severus, but in this instance you have managed to exceed even wormtails infamous idiocy."

Snape took an upright kneeling position before looking the dark lord in the eye, and responding to his statement.

"My lord, I thought it would be best to allow the auror working under Prime Minister Malfoy to handle the delicate situation. The press has never been in my favor, and what ever I might have said would have been twisted to present a poor picture of the situation."

The dark lord took a moment to think of what Severus had said to him in both halls. Mind made up, he decided to spare Severus life and not kill him.

"Very well Severus, I believe you. You have always been a loyal, and dedicated fallower. I will allow your mishap to fly this once, how ever if something of this nature ever happens again I will not be as lenient. Dismissed"

Snape kissed the hem of his lords robes once more, then rose and started heading towards the exit. He hadn't paid Bellatrix much knotice until now, her face was beginning to pout in obvious displeasure at the lack of bloodshed. How ever her frown morphed into a small at the last second before Severus passed her. It was a couple more steps later that Severus received the curse that she had seen being cast in his direction. She, still facing the dark lord was able to see him raise his wand and aim.

The criciatus that hit snape was held for 2 minutes, any more and he would have joined the longbottoms in the permanent magical damage ward at St. Mungo's. Severus fell and twitched for well over a minute, holding in his screams as best he could. But like all those who had been cursed before him, he began to crack. The pain of the curse was an experience that none could get used to, impossible to build a tolerance. This was not his first time, and as all the others he had ever received it was just as painful. By the end of the 2 minutes, Severus had partially bit thru his tongue, broken a finger and bruised his hip. Normally he would retreat to his rooms to treat himself for the tremors that would plague him for hours afterwards. But the damage caused by his thrashing mid curse would force him to humiliate himself by having to go to poppy.

Curse canceled Severus collected himself, and began his long limp toward the medical wing. Hopefully no students would encounter him, he was covered in blood that only blended but so much into his dark robes. Hopefully none of the children would begin spreading the vampirism rumors again.

**Please remember to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This is another poem, that I like. I dont think many people are actually reading my A/N's, but incase someone is reading this and they love a surprise then i would suggest they skip this chaptor. It contains major foreshadowing or spoilers. I am searching for a BETA still, so if anyone is willing to volunteer then please PLEASE send me a P.M. And above all else please remember to review.

**Poet Robert Graves**

_I'd Love to be a Fairy's Child_

Children born of fairy stock

Never need for shirt or frock,

Never want for food or fire,

Always get their heart's desire:

Jingle pockets full of gold,

Marry when they're seven years old,

Every fairy child may keep,

Two strong ponies and ten sheep:

All have houses, each his own,

Built of brick or granite stone:

They live on cherries, they run wild-

I'd love to be a Fairy's child.

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS STORY!**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm not completely happy with this chapter, it was a beast to write! I had so much I wanted to get in, but I couldn't get in the groove while writing it. I will probably come back and rewrite this chapter at some point. I am still in desperate need of a beta. I would also welcome any plot suggestions that people would like to , how do you feel about me finishing this up and then posting a second story to cover Harry's first year? I've been going back and forth between that and just keeping it all one long story. Anyway please review!

Chapter 20

The dark lord was called away to the ministry shortly after dealing with Snape. He had received an urgent letter from Lucius Malfoy. He was requesting the Dark Lords aid in persuading the Wizzengamot to allow certain individuals special privileges and exclusions from non-flexible laws. He was therefore indisposed and unaware of the events unfolding at the school in his absence.

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

Harry joined his classmates shortly after breakfast for the morning lessons, todays class was on current political standing in the Government. Something pureblood children were brought up on from an early age, so it was something that the faculty felt needed to be taught to the orphans. It involved learning about the Wizzengamot members, top office positions, and of course the Dark Lord.

This class was again tailored to the younger students with moving pictures, coloring books and even chocolate frogs to help keep their enthusiasm and attention from waning. It was kind of fun, but exhaustingly full of heavy memorisation . Harry had picked up a coloring partner, and was actually making real friends. The other boys near him had even invited him to come join them under the stands after lunch on the pitch to play exploding snap. A game harry didn't know how to play, how ever he was eager to learn. It sounded fun!

So when the bell rang Harry leapt from his chair, making it out of the class doors, down the moving staircase and down the hall and to the left, to be the first student to the Great Hall. He made good time, being the first to the tables and the first to serve himself. Harry had just finished his second bowl of soup, and Some sort of savory tart that he couldn't identify when he received a harsh tap to his shoulder. Turning around Harry came face to chest with Mrs. Lestrange. The woman, took a step back allowing Harry the chance to look up into her face and not at the underside of her cleavage.

lestrange looked at his plate and then him. Eyes scanning for imperfections that would need to be address before proceeding. Then with a nod she ordered Harry to fallow her to her to the Medical wing. Harry quickly stood and followed her out of the great hall and up the moving staircase towards the Medical Wing located on the third floor.

Harry had expected to see Madam Pomfrey, how ever he did not expect to find The Fae Prime minister, Amalthia DeWinter. She was as breathtakingly beautiful as she had been yesterday, and this morning. Was she sick? do fae get sick? That's wasnt something they had covered yesterday. Harry was brought out of his inner musing by Madam Pomfrey ushering him over to a cot, and then directing him to lay still while she made some standard scans.

While Pomfrey scanned harry, Harry observed Mrs. Lestrange directing the lady DeWinter over to Madam Pomfreys desk. Harry couldn't hear everything, but he could hear blips every once in a while. Mrs. Lestrange was having her sign multiple pieces of paperwork, and add blood with a special dagger to one of them. What ever they were doing, seemed to make DeWinter happy and Lestrange irritated. She was sporting a pout on her face, as she directed where DeWinter should sign.

Paper work seeming complete, Lestrange gave a nod over to Madam Pomfrey who had been looking their way on and off. then Lestrange left the Hospital wing, unknown to harry she was retrieving his personal possessions from his rooms.

It wasnt long until Lestrange returned and Madam Pomfrey completed her scans, in total taking maybe twenty five minutes. But for a child Harry's age it was an eternity. So scans complete Harry sat up, and attempted to step down from the cot but was stopped by the high pitch screech of Mrs. Lestrange who had returned unnoticed by Harry.

"Get back on that cot Dursley, you havent been given permission to leave it."

Up until this point DeWinter had remained quiet, content with standing off to the side smiling at harry as Madam Pomfrey finished up. She however lost her smile at Lestranges tone, taking a step closer to the cot as if trying to block Harry's view of Lestrange. Harry was finally let in on what all this mess was about.

"As all the paperwork has been finished, and Harry is now my responsibility. I think I can take it from here, you are welcome to leave now Mrs. Lestrange. Thank you for your diligence and service." She finished her sentence by flashing her teeth in a wide grin toward Mrs. Lestrange.

The lady had some real balls on her, was all harry could think. She just dismissed Lestrange like she was some common house elf!

Smile still in place, turned toward Harry giving him a more genuine smile. Amalthia had decided to tell him what had just occurred over on Madam Pomfreys desk as well as explain the reason for him being present.

"Harry dearest, I hope you wont be too cross with me. Fae aren't known for containing our enthusiastic natures well. I came to a decision today that will have a big impact on you from now on. Harry, I am a single woman who is married to her job and her people. I will probably never have the chance to settle down and have a family the traditional way. I am ok with that, but one thing I am not ok with is never having the opportunity to experience caring for a child. I thought that opportunity had left me the day I took office. How ever, yesterday and today I got to see that I had other options."

Her eyes had begun to water, small sparkling tears making tracks down her cheeks. What ever she was about to say had made her emotional, and harry was feeling a bit weirded out by it all. But harry had been paying attention in his etiquette classes, and therefore knew how to respond in this sort of odd situation. So he politely nodded, urging her to continue.

after visually seeming to fortify herself she just went out and blurted it.

"Harry, I just adopted you. I'm going to be your mother from now on!"

She finished abruptly, causing harry the need to take a minute to catch up with the processing of what she had said.

"Your going to be my new mom?"

A nod and a tight hug was Harry's answer. After drying her face, Amalthia helped harry down from the cot. Although harry didn't really need it, he allowed her. It seemed to be making her happy. Once standing harry was engulfed by a warm hug from Madam Pomfrey who had also broken down in tears while Amalthia was talking. It was one of her favorite parts of this whole dark experience. Sending a child off with a loving new family. Pomfrey exchanged quick good byes with the new family, wishing them safe journey home.

Once finished, Paper work in one and Harry's hand in her other. Amalthia headed out of the wing, down the moving staircase and out the front doors to the Hogwarts borders.

A little ways from the castle, Amalthia decided to talk with harry until they reached the school wards.

"Harry youve side along apparated before rite?"

Harry gave a quick nod to answer her question, a little overwhelmed at the moment and not willing to really speak. He was leaving Hogwarts, this had been his home for the past month. Who knows when he would ever see it again, or his friends that he had made. Amalthia chose to keep speaking, hoping to bring a smile to Harry's face.

"Well, that's good! Once we reach the wards well be apparating to my cottage on the edge of the fae capitol. It's not a mansion, but its homey. You will have your own room, well have to decorate it first thing tomorrow morning. My brother can even help us! He is going to be delighted to meet you, he and I spent last night and this morning exchanging correspondence with each other talking about you. Marius doesn't have a family either, he dedicated himself to his studies. Im sure the 2 of you will get along like 2 peas in a pod!"

"He should have dinner ready by the time we arrive, its early but I wanted you to eat a little something before we proceed further with the adoption."

Hand in hand, both made it to the edge of the wards, a visual blip in the distance from the castle. Amalthia took in a breath, and spun taking harry with her leaving Hogwarts behind. Destination, the fae Capitol hidden within the yew-woods of Aughnanure Ireland.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:

The next day after his visit with the centaurs, the dark lord had been called away to the capital. The entire process of influencing the minds of the wizzengamot was long, constant stops and starts. During one of the stops this day, the Dark Lord had received a missive from his contact at Greengots in Diagon Alley. His requested blood analysis on Mr. Dursley's blood was finished and waiting for review with the director of geneology. Anyone could get a blood test for anyone else, as long as your able to get a hold of a decent blood sample. The only drawback, was that all documents created had to stay within the walls of Greengots. Protected and monitored when out of its filing vaults. Geneology was important to wizards and goblins, it was the end all for vault and inheritance disputes. Or, in a case like this, someones curiosity.

The dark lord made his way, via diagon alley to the bank. Not many people would dare approach him out in public, but the few who would were intolerable. So with a heavy hooded cloak as his aid, he made it in less than 10 minutes. The dark lord was greeted at the front doors of the bank by a page goblin, waiting for him in order to take him into the back of the bank where the offices were held and where he would be able to view the results.

The inner offices of greengots looked and functioned similar to the upper levels of the ministry. One large central room, an atrium in style was filled with multiple rows of desks, occupied by goblins. all feverishly working to process different things for Greengots. The outer wall of the room was littered with doorways, some open other closed. The open ones, held what the dark lord could see to be offices, filing cabinets, lounges and meeting rooms.

Arriving at the back of the large atrium room, the dark lord was escorted into a small cozy office. The door, held a plaque declaring it the offices of the director for Geneology. No one was in the room, so the young page boy beckoned him to take a seat in front of the large mahogany desk. Three minutes passed before an old, graying goblin entered. Holding a large rough edged scroll, the larger the scroll the older the geneology test was able to document. The boy was labeled as muggle born, how ever clearly some sort of mistake must have been made. Muggleborns always ended up with a blank small piece of parchment, containing usually just one name. Their own.

After tackling the task of sitting himself behind his desk, the goblin gave the dark lord a brisk greeting before getting to the point of the visit. Quickly unrolling the large scroll, the dark lord was presented with a scroll that was so large that it hang over the edges of the desk. Centered on the paper was Mr. Dursleys name. traditionally, each parents name would show up on either side of his name and from each of those names lines would be drawn connected them the names of peoples alive and dead whom they were related to. It was an ingenious bit of magic, goblins guarded it just as closely as they did their gold.

What the dark lord saw, was not what he expected. In brackets under the boys name was another name, indicating a name change. Harry James Potter was written in golden script, and to either side the names of his past adversary and former members of the order of the pheonix. James Potter and Lilly Potter under her name in brackets was her maiden name evans. From the fathers side, typical pureblood names sprouted. Potter being the first then black, a weasley, a malfoy and so on. The magical purebloods had a habit of intermarrying amongst the upper echelons of society. So it was expected from the potter line. But towards the edge of the paper, the dark lord found names in patterns that he had seen on this same test many decades before. He had found his link to the boy, he shared the jointed lineage with him from the peverelle bloodline. So in a way they were cousins, many generations removed. But it would explain the parceltongue gift.

Lilly Potter, was a talented muggleborn. Often used as a centerpiece to explain that muggleborns werent inferior to purebloods. He would be happy to burst the next persons bubble who attempted to use her. She had one parents that was muggle, and the geneology ended for that person since they didnt have any magical blood. But for her father, it listed 2 names. One was in italics, suggesting adoption. But in bold letter were names not traditionally seen in pureblood magical society. They were fae family names, so it would seem that Mr. Evans had been duped.

His answers and curiosity was finally sated, the curiosity that was Harry Dursley ne Potter was solved. How ever it had dug up information that could prove troublesome. He was Harry Potter, one of the prophesied children. The dark lord always took prophecy with a grain of salt. Decisions could always change it, making them faulty. The future was fluid always changing. The prophecy, labeled the boy as his equal. Six years ago, he had viewed him as a threat. But after being hit with his own rebounded killing curse, he had found himself being more critical of the information given to him. The boy was labeled as his equal, surviving his killing curse proved that. But it didn't necessarily label him as his enemy.

At the moment the child was within his grasp and easily studied. So for now, he chose to step back and do that. Study him, closely. He would have to have lestrange remove him from the pool of available children up for adoption. If the boy ever did go to a new family, it would have to be one of the dark lords chosing.

**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW**

Decision firmly set, the dark lord made use of the Greengots flu system. Flooing into Snapes office at Hogwarts, the dark lord discovered Snape sitting behind his desk. Staring at a goblet of wine, he didn't even acknowledge the Dark Lords arrival. Irritation was pushed aside at the moment, something wasnt rite. Not only did Severus not drink wine, but the man was wearing his robes from last night. Infront of snapes glass was a second glass also filled with wine, but unlike snapes wine. This goblet was still full.

The dark lord began to curse in parsel tongue, Snape had been drugged by someone. Taking quick action the dark lord floo called the auror department, requesting immediate troops to be sent to Hogwarts via the floo. Once his orders had been taken down, he cut the floo call and brandished his wand. The scan he conducted came up clean on the door, so he walked out wand still brandished in his left hand. Who ever had drugged Severus might still be on school grounds. The floo system was a flaw that would have to be investigated. He would have registered the arrival of someone entering the castle, unless they entered via the floo system.

Walking down the stairs, the dark lord encountered the gargoyle. It was open, normally it would close blocking the entrance to the stairs once someone had entered or exited. Scanning the gargoyle and surrounding area, the dark lord detected a spell holding it in place. Further scans detected charms over the paintings in the halls, all frozen in place. The dark lord didn't remember even seeing the people in the paintings in Severus office. Only a headmaster could dismiss them from their frames, so most likely someone had entered via floo. Someone severus knew, and Severus trusted. So he had sent the headmasters portraits away for privacy. Hopefully once the antidote was given to him, he would be able to get information from the Headmaster. This was turning out to be a serious breach.

The Dark Lord continued down the hall, fallowing the trail of frozen paintings. The trail stopped several floors down, in front of Bellatrix personal quarters. He had many options available to him, entering and taking the occupants by surprise. He could wait and see when someone left. Or he could send some one else in to see if anyone was even inside. Voldemort summoned Butterscotch, instructing the elf to enter the quarters, search for any occupants and then report back.

The dark lord waited outside, wand pointed at the door. Butterscotch returned in under thirty seconds time, the only occupant she found was Mrs. Lestrange.

Voldemort pocketed his wand and entered without knocking. He found Bella, sitting on her sofa, staring into the fire. It took her over a minute to turn her head and look at him. Immediately the dark lord took notice of the glazed look in her eyes. She was clearly under the impirius.

With a simple flick and swish Bella was released from the curse that had held her for who knows how long. Immediately her body began to relax and her eyes water. She was and had been aware but unable to stop what ever she had been doing since her initial cursing.

"Bella, would you please be so kind as to enlighten me, what has been going on around here since I left this morning?" By the end of his question, Bellatrix had begun to visibly shake, tears had started to make tracks in her cheeks. She attempted to compose herself, taking a deep breath before beginning to recount her experience. Bellatrix had cursed woman in the past for showing such week emotional behavior, What ever her experience it must have disturbed her greatly in order to have caused this emotional reaction from her.

"I returned to my rooms after our meeting last night my lord. I was just about to have my evening tea when I head a nock at the door. I opened it without thought, my rooms are in the school so it never occurred to me to answer the door armed. Once I opened it I found a male in black robes brandishing a wand towards me. He cursed me before I could retrieve my wand, i couldn't do anything."

The dark lord listened, taking it all in. So someone had drugged Severus, in order to get to Bella?

"Bella, what have you been ordered to do? Did you complete the order? do you have any idea who the male was? Any?"

Bellatrix began to visibly shrink back at his questions, shoulders shaking as even more tears ran down her face and chin.

"He ordered me to go about my day as normal. He ordered that if someone came for Mr. Dursley, for me to approve them no questions asked. He told me to see that the paperwork was immediately processed. He then ordered me to continue on as normal after until I receive additional instructions"

The dark lord asked one more question, his own panic now showing on his face.

"Bella, has someone come to claim Mr. Dursley? Where is Mr. Dursley Bella!"

His question became a shout towards the end, causing Bellatrix to flench back as if physically hit. His displeasure was physically palpable, his magic causing the pressure in the room to rise.

"2 people actually came to take the boy my lord, Mrs. DeWinter and a Mr. Remus Lupin. Mrs. DeWinter arrived first and has taken Harry with her. Mr. Lupin arrived after they had left the grounds. I told him that Dursley was gone, he then wanted to know where and who had taken him. I told him that he would have to wait for the official announcement in the mail like everyone else. That it was private until he just left. Thats all my lord, I went about my normal duties until now"

So Amalthia had harry, that was at least a small bit of good news. Better Harry with one of his ally's then with this Remus Lupin. But now what to do about this entire situation. Bella said she had seen to the processing of the paperwork. So the adoption was complete and therefore final He couldn't retrieve Harry from DeWinter. So his plans for manipulating and molding him would have to wait. What was another 5 years? After all once the boy turned eleven he would be back here to attend classes.

Bella would have to be demoted if not reassigned. He couldn't reveal to the public the break in at the school. So he would have to chalk the breach in protocol to her negligence. Wizards were allowed to adopt magical children during the first three months, fae and other creatures weren't allowed until after that. Giving a sigh as his only clue to the end of his visit. The dark lord turned and exited Lestranges rooms, heading back to the headmasters office. He needed to arrange a full discreet investigation. Hopefully they could find the intruders magical signature for analysis and identification, and of course look into Remus Lupin. His name did sound familiar. But first, he would stop on the third floor bathroom, in order to retrieve Nagini from the chamber of secrets. she always had a way of motivating people around him to do their best even when he wasnt present.

A/N: woo I will have to check, but I think thats the longest chapter so far! I actually wrote this twice, the program closed again erasing half of the typed work. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, and I hope you will review. Reviews always brighten my day and help fuel my creativity. Thanks again for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Please take a moment you check out the image links on my profile, you will want to see what Harry looks like now. With that said, I wont give anymore spoilers.

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Fae Prime Minister Adopt's**

The Daily Prophet is proud to announce the Adoption of Mr. Harry Dursley. Mr. Dursley has been adopted by none other than the Fae Prime Minister, Mrs. Amalthia DeWinter. Unfortunately, this event is not all sunshine and rainbows for the new family. A clerical error was made by a Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange in regards to the young boys adoption.

As everyone is aware, all children are given a three month probationary period. This is done, so that a magical family can come forward and adopt the child. After the probationary period, the child is then open for adoption to any of the other magical races.

Harry Dursley had been up for adoption for one month. An official statement from the ministry stated had accidentally placed with an unqualified family due to faulty clerical error. The full nature of the error is unknown at this time. But already several family's have come forward to complain about this adoption. Many stating that they had been looking into adopting the boy.

Mrs. Lestrange has been suspended with pay from her duties until she is re-assigned. According to the memo a review board has been set in place to comb over past adoptions innitiated by Mrs. Lestrange. Unfortunately for the family's that had been interested in Mr. Dursley, all adoptions are magicaly binding and therefore final once all paperwork is conplete.

We at the Daily Prophet have chosen to see the silver lining in this situation. An orphan has been adopted, and by a prominent figure no less. He will undoubtedly be cared for, and grow up to be an well adjusted individual. So we would like to send a special Congratulations to the new family from all of faculty here at the Daily Prophet.

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

The auror department had worked day and night scouring the halls of the school, searching for a trace of a magical signature in order to identify the intruder none has been found. Severus Snape, was treated on site and given veriteserum. Whom ever visited him had cast an obliviate after drugging his.

The headmaster paintings testified to seeing a hood figure emerge from the floo. The figure had a whispered conversation with the headmaster before he dismissed the paintings.

The paintings in the hallways, didn't even get to see the hooded figure and were therefore no help.

Mrs. Lestrange was currently on leave with pay, the Dark lord was still debating on where and what to do with her. something needed to be done in order to sate the publics ire in regards to the incident. But she had been one of his inner circle. One of his most trusted and the most devoted of his followers. The situation was a cluster frack that was for sure.

Lucius had been gracious enough to handle the public details. The dark lord preferred to monitor and handle things from the shadows as far as this situation was concerned. It was a pity, now he will have to wait until his Hogwarts years.

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Elsewhere remnants of the order of the phoenix gathered around an old table located in a safe house near godrics hollow. Those that were present, were people with family. People who were unable to drop everything in order to flee in the night to the mainland.

This would be the last time that the vestiges of the Order of the Phenix would meet here on the Isle's of britain. Their last order of business to be handled before dismantling indefinitely. Was seeing to the safe escape of Remus Lupin.

Author Weasly had been able to smuggle out an international portkey from the ministry in order to send him to the continent. Everyone gathered around giving each other hugs and well wishes. It was becoming too dangerous for the remaining to gather like this and conduct meetings. They had lost the war years before, but this small regiment had stayed in order to fight in the shadows. But with the unfortunate debacle of Dumbledores latest plan, the organization had been exposed to its enemy's. Perhaps if Dumbledore had stayed to see the end of his scheme, it might have succeeded. But he had only been on the continent for a night. Just long enough to set the plan in motion and give lupin a change at retrieving the boy

Lupin would be joining dumbledore on the continent, hopefully they would be able to gather and create a more effective plan for the future. For now the light said their good byes watching the werewolf disappear. Then one by one they aparated home, the Order of the Phoenix Britain division now disbanded.

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Several days earlier, shortly after the failure of the order of the Phoenix...

Harry had arrived in front of his new home. This time Harry was happy to not pass out or pee in his pants. He did how ever get sick up on his shoes. Luckily, amalthia was kind enough to smile and vanish it for him.

The Cottage he stood before was lovely, made of wood and adobo style mud siding. The roof was a type of living roof, covered in flowers, grass's and birds nests. The cottage was located on the edge of a forest, looking out over a small valley of hills and houses. All made similar in style to this one. Small dirt paths connected the many homes, but none lead out of the little town. According to amalthia, it was a magical settlement. So no roads were needed, since all adults could aparate, floo, portkey or use a broom in order to travel.

Inside of the cottage was similar to the outside, with exposed wood and adobo walls. The furniture was all handmade, and old with years of use softening all the edges. The floor was wooden, with a dark finished, also giving the impression of age. But all in all the structure itself appeared to have had good upkeep to it. All of the walls were decorated with candelabras, paintings, bundles of dried herbs and other nick nacks making it feel warm and inviting.

Amalthia discarded her outer robes, hanging them along with Harry's on the coat tree by the door. She then stood back and watched Harry investigate her living room, he would pick up an item every once in a while to better look at it. The scene caused her to sniffle a little, and dab her eyes. She was so happy.

The quiet of the room was broken by the entrance of a tall man, with long dark hair and pale skin. Harry was a little alarmed that someone would just invite themselves into another's home without even knocking. But he was quickly calmed by Amalthia turning to the man and giving him a hug. A few hushed words were exchanged between the two, before both adults faced Harry again.

The man smiled, and took a step toward Harry. Then taking a knee, in order to kneel in front of Harry. A better way to meet a small child, was to place yourself on even ground with them.

"Hello their, my name is Marius" He thrust his hand out toward Harry, offering it up for a shake "My sister tells me you're Harry, welcome to the family. I am Amalthias older most handsomest brother"

Harry accepted the handshake with a smile and a giggle. The man, his new uncle seemed kind enough. as the man continued to talk bringing amalthia back into the conversation. discussing the dinner that he had been making, Harry got to see his ears. He still hadnt seen amalthias. But Marius, had his hair pushed behind his ears, so Harry could see them. THEY WERE POINTED! so the teacher hadn't been fibbing with him. The ear wasnt as dramatic or as disturbing as a goblins ear. Harry had seen one in the medical wing at the Hogwarts once. But the ear was indeed pointed, with a soft rounded tip at the top. It looked much like a normal ear besides that.

Harry was pulled from his ogling of Marius ears by Amalthia asking him if he was hungry yet, and ready for his special dinner. Harry gave an enthusiastic nod as his response. The adults exited the living room with Harry trailing behind.

Harry walked with them down a small hall that was off of the living room until they came to a doorway. Amalthia shot Harry a smile, before pushing the wooden door aside. Inside harry saw a wooden table covered in all the fixings need for a marvelous spaghetti dinner. Amalthia's smile became an amused one once she saw what her brother had made.

"Well harry I have many talents, but my cooking skills aren't included. I do how ever make a decent spaghetti and meatballs, I hope you like it."

Harry gave another nod as he joined the adults at the table. Unlike at Hogwarts, Amalthia helped harry place food on his plate before serving herself. It reminded harry of when he was younger, his old mum used to do this for him.

Dinner was filled with stories about the days events between Amalthia and Marius. Marius had been working on Harry's new room, dinner and a Fairy ring for the ceremony out in the back yard.

Dinner came to a close, with Marius bouncing out of his seat. He was so excited to show Harry his new room. He wanted to do that before completing the ceremony in order to finish the fae adoption.

Grabbing harry round the waist, he was hoisted up over Marius shoulder. Amalthia came around the table and smiled at harry before placing her hands over his eyes. They wanted his room reveal to be exciting he guessed. Harry could only giggle and smile at the adults. His mum and dad and never been this excited with anything to do with him EVER!

After a short walk up some stairs, Harry could hear a door opening and closing. Then he was placed back on his feet, Amalthias hands still covering his eyes.

A bit of shuffling could be heard, and then a small countdown.

"1! 2! 3! Welcome to your new room!"

Harry opened his eyes, no longer blocked by Amalthias hands. Marius was standing against the wall in front of him, with a cluster of balloons in hand. His smile was goofy and infectious. This causing Harry to break into giggles again, before he began looking around.

The room was a rectangle, with 2 windows across from the door. A fireplace was situated between them, providing light and a cheering bit of warmth to the room. Centered on the wall furthest from the door was a wooden bunk bed, with a built in desk on its end. The other end of the bed had harry's trunk pushed against it. All in all the room was bare, but Marius began to describe the many ideas he had that they could do to decorate it for him tomorrow if he was up to it.

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Thirty minutes later, harry fallowed the adults downstairs and out onto the back lawn. Their situated several yards from the house was indeed a fairy ring. It was made of hundreds of small multi-colored mushrooms. Scattered about on the lawn and in the tree's harry could see Fairy's, sprites and other creatures Harry didnt recognise.

Harry was escorted over and into the center of the ring where he was instructed to stand while the adults completed the ritual. Harry's perception of the events was short and muddled as his brain became stuffy with a cottony feeling. Outside of the cirlce amalthia had begun chanting in a foreign language with a lilting soft quality. during the chanting harry lost conciousness and fell to the ground asleep. His mind and body overwhelmed with the magical energy that had been transferred to him via the Fairy Ring.

Chanting portion complete, amalthia took a silver goblet with rune etchings from marius. Using a jewel encrusted dagger, she sliced her palm, then she added a few drops of her blood to the potion within the goblet. Swirling seven times to mix in the blood, she then stepped over and into the ring. Kneeling next to harry she took his head in her left hand while tipping the potion down his throat with the other.

The ritual complete and fairy ring now gone, amalthia picked Harry up. Bringing him inside. The magic and potion portion done, all that was left was for harry to sleep the side effects off. He was an official member of the DeWinter family, in name and now in blood.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I would like to send a special thanks to the following people who have taken the time to review. Your input has helped to motivate me to get as far as I have. **

_Fringie7_

_mizzrazz72_

_Whispers in the Dawn_

_dragonkin311_

Angelica

Whispers in the Dawn

Melimay

Cherrie-san

falseproffitt

mizzrazz72

krabi

lol9

Animefan268

xfighter4

Crimson Hope

-Black-Potter

carick of hunter moon

Mikler22

ChaosOrdo-FFL

Hermione Prime

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

Five years passed for harry in the blink of an eye. People do say that time flys when your having fun, and Harry had been having lots. However, many things had changed for him after becoming a member of the DeWinter family. One of the first, was his heritage. The next day after the adoption ritual was a little sore for him physically and mentally. He had grown overnight several inches, and his bone structure had become finer. His hair was the same length, but it had become straight, laying flat over the sides of his head. His eyes no longer required glasses, so they were finally visible. Lastly, He had also developed much to his amusement, slightly pointed ears. All in all he still looked like himself, just a little different.

His new family was without doubt the best, but even the towns people treated him like family. The children inviting themselves over to play, or hosted massive sleep overs and camping trips.

A week after the adoption harry began taking remedial courses in fae history, languages, arts and societal rules. He wasnt very far behind the child his age. Most having been homeschooled prior to age six. Harry was also allowed a special treat, he was granted his wand and the ability to use it within his own home. Unlike a regular witch or wizzard. Fae Government allowed this, as a way to allow a more natural magical developement. But also, unlike normal magicals. Fae performed alternative magics, such as wandless, sacrificial, ceremonial and ritualistic. All fueled by magic from nature and other magical beings. Harry was even given courses in physical combat and archery. Elves in particular were faster and more flexible than a normal human. So it was an essential for him to learn, in order for him to fit in with the other naturally born fae.

So after the five years, harry was very much excited to finally be heading off to hogwarts. Uncle Marius had taken harry with him several times over the past five summers to retrieve odds and ends from his offices. He had also accompanied his mother from time to time when ever she had things to see to in diagon alley. So harry wasnt completely out of the normal magical societal loop. So for harry coming back to Hogwarts was an exciting experience, and not a scary one. His uncle Marius was still the Duelling teacher, so he would have access to him on a daily basis. The only real challenge he would be facing, was leaving his mum.

Amalthia had always been their when harry needed her, always placing him before work. Uncle marius would fill in over the summers and when ever needed. But really, she was his world and he hers. So standing here on platform nine and three quarters harry was embarrassingly wiping stray tears from his face. He hadn't been away from his mum for more than a week since he had come to live with her. Goodbyes said and exchanged harry pulled away from Amalthia in order to board the train. Finding a compartment to sit in, harry popped his head out in time to wave goodbye as the train pulled away.

**A/N: So this marks the end of the first book. Ive decided to keep the entire thing together instead of posting seperately. I realy wish you all would send me some feedback. I dunno if some of you followers have been paying attention. But ive been doing some light and some major revission to all of the chapters in the story. So depending on when you added this to your reading list. You may want to go back and skim for the changes. Nothing major was changed, I just changed some of the dialogue and details in order to create an easier flow. Thanks again to those who have taken the time to review, you are all awesome. **

**-regards.**

**Fangirl_Friend2**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: So what did you all think of the last chapter? What about this one?

Harry spent the first half the ride alone, reading. Since uncle Marius was a teacher, Harry had early access to the reading materials for the first years. So he was just skimming back over the materials! Since he had already read everything. Shortly after he had finished skimming his transfiguration book, a bushy haired girl had popped her head in.

"Hello, im going cab to cab to let the students know that they should be changing into their robes now"

Harry tilted his head while giving her a calculating look. She was his age, and didn't seem to be sporting any sort of badge declaring her a prefect. So why was she going around ordering the other students to change? They still had a four hour ride ahead!

"Im sorry you are?"

Blush covering her cheeks, the girl shifted clearly embarrassed for her rude behavior.

"Im Granger, Hermione Granger and you are?"

Harry pushed the urge to sneer back, instead plastering one of his practiced smiles that he often wore out in public with his mum. Then stuck his hand out in order to introduce himself.

"My name is Harry DeWinter"

Granger gave him a weak handshake.

"A pleasure"

Their conversation was interrupted by the compartment door opening again, only this time a familiar blond head poked itself in. Draco Malfoy was also going to Hogwarts this year. Harry had often been pushed into spending time with draco and his little sister when ever his mum had to attend the Malfoy winter Ball. The children would congregate upstairs, playing in the massive game room. Waiting for the evening to end and for their parents to come and retrieve them.

"Well whats all this? Have either of you seen Crabb or Goyle? I sent those oafs out an hour ago to look for you nathair."

Grangers face became sour, her head snapping back in Harry's direction.

"I thought you said your name was Harry?"

Draco gave Granger a look up and down, sizing her up. Before responding for Harry.

"His name is Harry, Nathair is his nick name. Speaking of Names, who are you?"

Grangers demeanor changed back to its previous cordial expression. Shoving her hand back out toward malfoy, she again introduced herself.

"My name is Granger, Hermione Granger and you are?"

Malfoys face scrunched while looking at her outstretched hand. As if he had smelled something fowl before he began spewing his normal pureblood diatribe.

"Granger? Ive never heard that wizzarding name before. What are you a moodblood?"

Harry gave an audible sigh, and an eye roll. He was getting a headache. One topic that was always avoided around malfoy, was the issue of muggleborns.

Granger opened her mouth, about to respond to his inquiry. Harry decided to step in to try and end the fight that was coming before it could get any further.

"Can we drop this Draco, you do remember that im technically a muggle born rite?"

Draco began shaking his head, a smile on his face.

"Not true, maybe at one point you were. But you've been blood adopted, you're a fae. So technically you are not a muggle born."

Granger had been looking between the boys, listening to the argument evolve. Finally she decided to step in.

"Actually my full name is Hermione Jane Granger-Lovegood. I was adopted about three years ago by the lovegood family. So im not a mudblood either."

Draco gave the girl a guffaw before doubling over in laughter. tears had actually began to run down his face from laughing so hard. after gathering back his dignity he stood up and schooled his face back into a sneer of superiority.

"AAAaactualy granger, your wrong. Your still a muddblood. You were adopted, not blood adopted. So your bloods still filthy as ever. So do me a favor, scurry along little vermin find another compartment to infest"

Granger sniffled and then ran out, slamming the compartment door closed in her haste to flee. Draco gave a $h*t eating grin as he leaned out the door to watch her retreat, then leaned back into the compartment closing the door and locking it.

"Well, now that the riff raff is gone. Spill it, who is the new Defence teacher this year? Your uncle must have told you."

Harry couldn't help but to grin at Draco, his semi bipolar ability to jump between moods was entertaining, as long as you weren't on the receiving end.

"He wont tell me, but even if he had he would not allow me to share it with you"

Draco began to pout, his poor attempt at manipulation.

"Draco you do know your now eleven, pouts don't work anymore."

A knock at the compartment door, followed by it sliding open had the boys turning their heads to the opening.

"Anything from the trolly dearys?"

Both boys turned to each other, smiles stretching ear to ear before simultaneously answering the snack lady.

"YES! well take the lot of it!"

Three hours later, and a child sized pile of candy. The train finally arrived, pulling into hogsmead just after sunset. The sky was clear, with a quarter moon shining down sparkling off of the surface of the lake. Oil lamps hung from hooks hanging from the side of wooden post's dotted down the paths going to the lake and up toward Hogwarts in the distance. children began bottlenecking outside the train, blocked by first years confused and unaware where to go.

The bottle neck continued until a booming voice issued out, silencing the murmurs and complaints.

"First years over here! First years this way"

after all of the students had gathered at the feet of the giant man who had called them over. He began leading them down a small slope, and onto a dock. Tied up, was over ten small boats.

"Alright, no more than four to a boat. Hurry up, no pushing or shoving. Come on, in we go. wait leave that one empty, thats for me"

Once all the boats were filled, the giant man raised an umbrella into the air and gave a mighty shout.

"All boats forward!"

The boats all jerked into motion leaving the dock and rounding the bend. Giving the first years their first real look at the castle. "Alright everyone, thats Hogwarts up ahead. Be sure to watch the Ivy hanging down, don't want to lose anyone."

Most of the students uttered oohs and aahs, impressed with the massive stone castle. Harry and Draco only shot each other smiles from each of their boats.

The children ended their journey by coming to a bumpy stop against the stone made platform in the castle grotto. The giant man quickly climbing out of his boat, in the light it resembled more of a dingy in comparison to him. Harry gave him a closer look, now that he was properly aluminated. He must be half giant. He would have to ask Uncle Marius later in private. Some people who were mixed found offence to having giant in their family.

Once all the children had exited the boats and come to stand before the man, he lead them into the castle, up some winding stairs and into the entrance hall. Here the giant stopped in order to quickly point out the hourglasses filled with jewels that were used to weigh the points system. Explanation given, the children were escorted into an antichamber then left to wait for a professor to come and retrieve them.

Childrens voices could be heard shouting and exchanging warm greetings from the other side of the double doors. The first years were then startled by the entrance of several ghosts. most of the children had grown up coming in contact with the whispy dead. How ever a few had not, and one had even screamed. So it was exciting, causing a round of giggles and jabs to be exchanged. Not long after Bellatrix came to retrieve them, she spent a moment insulting Ronald Weasly for being dirty and poor. Embarassing him into cleaning his face.

Then they were lead back out into the Entrance hall down some steps and then down another hall. Bellatrix began lining them up in front of the double doors that lead into the Great Hall. It was time to be sorted.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hello peoples! I wanted to thank everyone who either reviewed or pm'ed me. I sent those lovely people a sneak peaks. So in the spirit of being fare, I will send people who review from this point forward sneak peaks of upcoming chapters. I will also be staggering chapters more, instead of doing multiple uploads a day. I still need a beta, in fact i would like to have several. So if you think you are up to the task, then please pm me. Dont forget to include experience, or if you don't have any you can include english class scores. Thanks again and don't forget to review!

BTW- I had to go back and replace McGonagle with Bellatrix, Habit made me type McGonagle by mistakes :/

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

Entering the great hall, harry was flooded with the sights and sounds from his early childhood. Most children could only dream of having an experience like this, but Harry was aware and thankful of everyday he got to live it. The new students were marched in single filed, halfway down the house tables,then instructed to stand quietly and wait to be called to the stool.

Sitting on the stool was the enchanted founders hat. Bellatrix cleared her throat, waking the hat from its apparent slumber. It raised it's eyebrows and bent itself while looking around, as if caught off guard. Ridiculous considering it served only one purpose, and was moved only once a year to fulfill said purpose. after visibly shaking itself, its mouth ripped open and it began to recite its standard beginning of the year song. Describing the four houses, coupled with a sprinkling of an inside joke. Harry wasnt privy to the inside joke, something to do no doubt with snapes hair. The hat didn't seem to have a high opinion of the dour Headmaster.

His face could be seen, pinched in irritation. lestrance how ever was beaming in pleasure.

One by one students had been called, until Harry's name was finally shouted. Harry made his way, winding through the students until reaching the ancient stool. Harry hopped onto the stool, followed by Bellatrix settling the hat on Harry's Head. Immediately harry's vision was blocked by the hat, and then his hearing was overwhelmed by it's voice in his head.

"My my who do we have here? Young master DeWinter, its a pleasure to finally meet the little boy who has been the on and off again hot topic among the staff and the dark lord. Everyone has high expectations for you boy, not all in your best interest. Between having the Prime Minister to the Fae as your mother, and the dueling instructor for an uncle the faculty are quite a buzz. But lets talk of this another time, be sure to speak to Headmaster Snape so you can come and speak to me at a later time."

"Now onto your sorting."

Here the hat paused, humming to itself as it sorted through Harry's memories. Harry was fae, so organic magics came naturally to him. That included mind magics, so Harry could literally fallow the hats progress as it sifted through important and unimportant memories.

"My my, such talent. The fae don't often send children to be taught at Hogwarts, but when they do. Just amazing!, tell me Harry are all fae children as well educated as you?"

Here harry had to giggle to himself. His mum was a slave driver when it came to his education, allot more than normal fae. But Harry didn't like to complain, or point out any differences between himself and the other children.

"Depends sir"

Harry chose to not elaborate, the hat had already expressed the want to speak in private later, and his sorting was already going on eight minutes. Harry could hear Lestrange tapping her heals, huffing dramatically every few seconds. Even the other children had begun whispering, it was becoming embarrassing.

"hmmm Well you could do well in any house, you would be an excellent addition to any of them. How ever, their is one that would do as much for you as you would for it. therefore.."

At this point the hat shouted his answer out loud for everyone to hear.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Immediately all the slytherins stood and began to clap, welcoming Harry to their table. Bellatrix stepped forward removing the hat and waving her wand over the nondescript tie, changing its colors to green and embroidering the Slytherin house coat at its center.

As harry moved down the slytherin table he received verbal welcomes and handshakes, people congratulating him for a good sorting. Harry was the first to be sorted into slytherin, so as was tradition harry moved to sit at the end of the table. Sitting down, closest to the Head table harry was finally able to see all of the teachers. Including his uncle who had raised his glass to send a silent toast harry's way. Toward the middle of the table harry caught the eyes of headmaster snape, his eyes appeared to narrow before turning snapping head back toward the sorting which had continued.

Thirty minutes later, the sorting had been finished. Snape gave a dull speech, highlighting the most pressing school rules. Then clapped his hands, summoning food to appear along the tables. The feast was as wondrous as Marius had described it. The theme of the evening appeared to be roasted items. Whole turkeys, legs of lamb, suckling pig and stuffed salmons littered the table, with a dappling of veggies and breads between.

The meal was replaced twenty minutes later by the dessert course. It was similarly as grand. Offering cold items, baked items, fruit cocktails and ornate jello molds. All topped with whipped creams, sugary sauces and candy. This aspect of the school had never changed, Harry hoped it never would.

Harry had been halfway through finishing off a pecan pie that he had claimed as his own, when whipers from students at the other tables made him pause. Looking up, spoon halfway to his mouth. Harry became aware that the Dark Lord had entered and sat himself at the Head table, and Nagini was dragging herself down the isle's. She was looking around, flicking her tongue at each student she passed. This of course caused the youngest children to jump on top of the benches, screaming and crying. The older children simply sat still, not moving or breathing. Their eyes and faces the only parts to move, tracking the movements of the snake down the isle's. although not comfortable, the other students had apparently been conditioned and trained to respond this way to her presence.

Harry, could still remember Nagini, and didn't feel the need to alter his behavior. So he turned back to his pie, savoring each sugary bite. The fae had a borderline addiction to sweets. fairy's and Sprites were known to collect magical items from the forest in exchange for candies and fruits.

While harry sat ignoring the actions of the people around him, focused on his pie. Nagini made her way down each isle, she was searching for her Nathair Prionsa. The dark lord had informed Nagini upon arrival to the castle that Nathair would be here finally. Every year voldemort would attend the opening feast, and every year Nagini had asked if this was the year that her Nathair would return. She had received a negative reply every year, fallowed by the order to behave and remain behind the Head table with him. This year, her nathair had returned and this year she would ignore his command.

All tables but one searched, Nagini came to the Slytherin table. Moving down tasting each student one by one. Eventually Nagini came to Harry. Nagini was on the ground, so from her point of view she observed him to be eating. Not one to be left out, Nagini hefted herself onto the bench next to him. The child that had been seated next to harry scrambled away pushing the other child on his other side in a desperate scramble to not come in contact with the giant snake.

It was then that harry registered the movement next to him, turning his face to see what the fuss was about. He came eye to eye with Nagini, she was so close that when her tongue flicked out it was able to tickle the tip of his nose. This caused harry to give the snake a wide smile.

"My Nathair Prionsa has finally returned. Nathair was naughty leaving without seeking out Nagini to say good bye!"

Harry tilted his head, his smile slowly melting away while he pondered her words. Five years was a long time for him, but apparently not for Nagini. Harry was not eager to draw attention to his ability to speak to snakes, even among the fae he was seen as an oddity since the revealing of his parseltongue. So instead of responding, he held out his fork with a piece of pie and a radiant smile. The snakes eyes flickered to the bite of food on his fork, then back to him. Some unknown thoughts being processed, then her tongue flickered out tasting the pie. It was odd, Harry nEw. Hopefully the other students wouldnt be too curiouse.

mind made up nagini leaned forward taking the bite of pie from harry's fork. His peace offering accepted, the snake swallowed then demanded harry feed her the rest as reparation for her suffering in his absence.

after a moment the older slytherins began focusing back onto their deserts, trying to project a calm demeanor. The other tables, soon fallowing their lead. But the other first years, still frightened continued to point, stare and whisper. At this rate, Nagini was going to cause Harry to become the isolated pariah again.

But the freak show didn't end their, after dessert had disappeared. Voldemort had chosen to stand and address the students. Standing up, and clinking his wine glass with his silverware causing an instant hush to blanket the room,the dark lord addressed the students. His normal charming smile in place.

"Another year at Hogwarts has started. The Ministry and I have full confidence in the faculty and staff and know that you have an exciting and educational year ahead. This year, I would like to be the first to welcome your new deputy headmistress and defence against the dark arts teacher. Mrs. Bellatrix lestrange."

The dark lord began to clap during this pause in his speech. Lestrange stood and bowed, a red tinge covering her face. she was smiling at the dark lord, pleasure that was borderline obscene displayed. Finished clapping the dark lord continued his speech, turning toward a darker subject.

"I would like to remind everyone that my wing is off limits to all who have not received clearance. Nagini has full permission to defend her territory, and my wing is considered her territory. with that said, I would also suggest everyone to give Nagini a wide birth around the school, she is no pet but a wild animal. I would also like to remind certain students"

here the dark lord shot his eyes toward the Griffindor table, giving a brief pause.

"That instigating nagini, through jokes, traps or general harassment will not be tolerated. Nagini will bite each and every one of you if you're not careful, to her you are dinner."

An audible gulp was heard from the boy that had been sitting next to him, Zambini. Harry turned his eyes, the boy was sweating bullets while staring at the snake. How hilarious! a slytherin afraid of the house mascot!

Meal finished, and speech complete the dark lord wished the children good night and pardoned them from the table. How ever before Harry could fully stand the dark lord called out over the students heads, eyes locked with Harry.

"Harry, do be kind and bring Nagini with you to speak with me in the morning before breakfast."

All the students paused to stare again at Harry and then at Nagini. Harry's face had turned to flames, heat radiating from the surface like a supernova. A small sigh and then a possative nodding of his head his only response before turning and heading out the double doors. Nagini gliding over the bench and onto the floor in order to follow him. It would seem that Nagini would be taking back up her mission to shadow harry within the school. Hopefully, he could find a way to ditch the snake on his way down to the dungeons.

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**PEOPLE WHO REVIEW GET A SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: A big thank you to those who took the time to review, as promised all those that review have recieved a preview of this chapter. So to continue the good will, I will extend the offer. Any who review this chapter, or any chapter. Will recieve a sneak peak at the next chapter, via pm. So remember to login when you review so you can recieve the sneak peak.

**!PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

The walk down to the dungeons was blessedly uneventful, the only noteworthy aspect being dracos attempt at bravado. Harry had chosen to walk at the end of the line, so that Nagini wouldn't be stepped on. Draco, wanted to walk in front of Harry. The entire walk, draco's posture was ram rod straight. His arms unnaturally still as they walked down halls and stairwells, his fear almost palpable.

The line and the walk was silent, all the children stoically fallowing the prefect. None ogling the moving stairs, talking paintings or babbling ghosts. It was a slightly shorter walk to the dorms, than to Harrys old rooms. Still located in the dungeons, but one floor up from the lower levels, the opening was on the same floor as the potions classroom.

The prefect lead the students down to what appeared to be a blank stone wall. How ever he pointed out that the candelabras dotting the hall walls were infact different on either side of the blank wall. Instead of the normal decorative vine and leaf pattern, they were snakes with emerald eyes. Easily unnoticed, but for those who knew what to look for. He then informed the students of the Password granting them entrance.

The common room was a domed oval, with gothic cathedral columns holding up the rooms stained glass dome. Each column was decorated with grape vines, and swirling moving snakes. an artistic addition added during renovations by the dark lord. The other students gave them interested looks but otherwise found no threat from them. Harry how ever could hear the soft whispers each snake was hissing. No doubt they would be acting as spies on behalf of the staff.

The center of the common room was a two step down sunken flooR. The stairs made of polished white marble, and the center floor glossy green granite. At the center was tiled the slytherin coat of arms. Situated around the oval floor were small sitting areas. At each center was a Glass and Cast Iron coffee table, a fruit bowl placed in the center. Surrounding the coffee tables were Black Leather arm chairs, some recliners. Suprising to see a muggle innovation in the Slytherin Dormitory, how ever harry doubted that the other children even realised the recliners were a muggle invention.

All the first years fallowed the prefect to the center of the room, stopping next to the Bloody Baron. The bloody baron, was standing or rather floating waiting for them to arrive. He hadn't changed much since Harry last saw him. He was still covered in silver blood, still wearing the same military uniform and still as stony faced as ever. This year, he was apparently responsible for providing the welcoming speech to the slytherin dorms.

"Welcome to slytherin, I am the slytherin house ghost. You may call me the Baron, or Bloody Baron."

The baron paused looking at each student in the eye before proceeding. Causing shivers to run down the students spines.

" I am not a paid member of staff, how ever I do serve some function. If you are ever locked out of the dorms, you may come to me, slughorn, Mr. Snape or a prefect. Do not let me catch you asking one of your fellow slytherins for assistance getting in."

Another dramatic pause, fallowed by the normal school rules and slytherin dormitory facts. Then the Baron had the two prefects lead them to their new rooms. Unlike the other houses, slytherins had their own rooms that shared a mini common room with all the other boys or girls in their year. According to the prefect, this was done to help promote a positive studying enviroment. The older students would be stopping by to offer tutoring periodically, assigned by slughorn based on grades.

The mini common room itself was decorated similar to the main common room. Black leather armchairs in a semi circle were placed around a small open fire pit. The walls were covered floor to ceiling in book shelves filled with rare tomes. The ceiling and floors replicas of the main common room aswell. The boys remained calm and collected while the prefect pointed out the highlights of the first year rooms. Standing straight and asking relevent questions. But the minute he had stepped out, leaving them alone. The boys made mad dashes, losing all decorum. Fighting to claiming rooms for themselves. Harry sighed looking down at nagini, she looked back before moving on ahead of Harry entering the last unclaimed room. since the room was basically a circle, it didn't really matter, each room was the same.

Entering, Harry was happily surprised to find it an exact replica of his old rooms. Only he didn't have his own personal bathrooms, but rather a small water closet with a toilet and sink. Harry paused before his bed, Nagini had already climbed the four posters and was dangling from the canopy watching him.

"Does the room please you? if they do not then Nathair should call a house elf."

Harry glanced at the snake smiling and shaking his head.

"The rooms are fine, im just wondering when our belongings will be delivered. I wanted to change into my night clothes and catch up some more before going to bed."

The snake blinked, flicking her tongue out and giving him a response.

"Nathair should call one of the house elves."

Harry's smile widened remembering butterscotch, his old house elf.

"Butterscotch?"

Immediately a loud pop was heard, startling Harry. The elf had chosen to appear behind him, since he was facing the bed. Turning around, Harry got his first look at his favorite house elf, he hadn't seen her since his visit last year to see his uncle.

"Master Harry has returned! Butterscotch is so Happy to see Mr. Harry!"

The house elf was bouncing and pulling her hogwarts uniform in excitement. The little creatures were a fascination to harry. House elves were in fact not elves, but golems. Made from the bones, usually the bones of ones enemy. Ground up and reconstituted with a potion, then formed and baked. The living creature, would emerge from the clay figurine by breaking out of it like a chicken in an egg. The only reason they were called house elves, was because they were made by elves.

The exact potion, and trade skills kept secret. Usually passed from family member to family member.

"Hello Butterscotch, how have you been?"

The elf blushed, her gray cheeks turning an even grayer smoke color.

"Butterscotch has been serving the orphans. Butterscotch, has also been serving the Dark Lord."

Harry smiled and nodded, he always felt pleasantries went a long way when speaking to house elves. It would make them do a better job for you in the long run.

"It must be ...interesting"

The house elf began to nod enthusiastically, visibly gushing with happiness. Easily excitable creatures..

"Yes..YES Butterscotch is interesteds and happy to serve!"

Harry politely smiled and nodded showing his agreement before getting to the root of her summoning.

"Butterscotch, would you be able to get me my things. I would like to go to bed soon, and need my stuff from my trunk in order to do that.

"Of course sir! Butterscotch will send Mr. Harry his things!"

The house elf blinked out, and a moment later harrys trunk and things appeared in his closet.

Moving swiftly, Harry changed his clothes then crawled into bed. His books piled on the end table next to the bed. He picked Herbology this time, to study as he fell asleep. Nagini had closed her eyes and balanced her head on top of one of the canopy beams, already snoring. Not long after, Harry snuffed out the candles, deciding to get a couple extra hours in since he was expected in the Dark lords rooms before breakfast in the morning.

**!PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**!People who sign in and review get a sneak peak of the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hello everyone!

Ive been sitting on this chapter a while, writing it a little at a time. Im not exactly happy with voldemorts character developement in the previous chapters. My take on voldemort, is that since he is sane since he wasnt a wraith for more than a couple of weeks. He is Still somewhat twisted in his beliefs, but sane. He genuinely believes himself to be working towards the bettermeant of the magical races of britain. He still doesnt like muggles, but he isnt actively seeking them out to kill them. He infact is quite happy with the current set up, he basically has the muggle gov't by its balls. Realisticly, i think its a good deal. But I will be going back and reworking the chapters that he is in, including this one. I will let you know when that happens. I am giving you all this one, since its been so long since I updated.

**Daily Prophet**

_Squib Rites Amendment_

A final amendment has been made in regards to the rites and treatment of squibs. Squibs being born from magical people, but lacking magic themselves have often been ejected from our society. shunned as the dirty little secret. Recent research has revealed that muggle borns are decendants of squibs and therefore related to many magical familys. This has lead to a necesarry evil, in the eyes of our government.

As of january 1st of this year, all squibs are granted equal rites and pay to normal magicals. A school will be set up to insure a propper education will be provided, tailored to their needs. It is hoped that providing them with a specialized education, that many of them can aquire jobs that dont need a wand, such as potions making, librarian, secretary ect*

This has also, lead to several Marriage amendments. Witches and Wizzards who are currently Married to muggles are urged to nullify their marriages, or move abroad. Any people not adhering to this law will result in a sentance of 10 years in azcabahn, and the muggle obliviated. Any children produced in this marriage will be handed over to child services for adoption. People requiring assitance with the new amendment are urged to come down to the ministry and speak with a social worker.

Many families will be effected by this new amendment. Our own Prime Minister, has taken the time to tell us the details concerning his own family.

"My family will be effected by this law. My sister in law, Andromeda Tonks is currently married to a muggle. She and her husband have decided to retire in france. They are awaiting approval for residency change from the french ministry of magic in paris. They are also working out legalities in order to hand over all physical assets like their home to their daughter Nymphadora Tonks. I am hopeful that once everything is said and done that our people will be able to look back on this and recognise the possative this will hold in the long run. The ministry is not without heart, it is why we are not standing in the way of any citizens who wish to relocate to other countries."

Time can only tell how history and our people will remember this, in the meantime the Prophet would like to send our well wishes to the many familys impacted by this new Amendment to our Constitution.

**Break**

Voldemort had been feeling off, for years. Shortly after his resurection he began noticing odd patterns in his behavior. He had begun writing in a journal, not unlike the one that once housed his horcrux. He would write down every time he caught himself doing something that was abnormal for him.

Finding certain things entertaining that once annoyed him. Opinions that mattered so much that he had started a war over them, now didnt seem so life or death. He was becoming mellowed. At first glance, one would just say it was old age. Everyone mellowed with old age. How ever, his age was obsolete, his body now eternal.

Also noted in his journal, was his attachment to Harry. It had been steadily growing. His first assumption was just risidual human instict dictating his emotions and feelings towards the boy. But his attachment had developed over time into an obsession. He always wanted to know what the boy was doing, where he was, how were his grades, who were his friends? It wasnt healthy for someone who could not claim the boy as a close relative, but they were relatives. Related through the peverelle bloodline they both shared.

Shortly after the boy had arrived for his first year of schooling, the dark lord began feeling a stronger pull toward him. He became aware that he could guess when harry was going to arrive for dinner, and when he was about to leave. He could feel when ever the boys eyes were pointed at him, an odd sensation almost like a tickle in the back of his mind. Several ocassions of late he had been laying in bed, eyes closed and he could almost swear he could hear the boy speaking to nagini. Nonsense things, like dinner, not sleeping on his feet or about her snapping at his friends.

It was disturbing, and he could only think of a handful of reasons, all involving dark magic. Something a child his age could never have cast himself. He had his suspissions, but he would need to verify them before making any moves. Question one, was the connection volitile. Question two, what was its purpose. question three, who cast the magic on them. Finally question four, how did he remove it safely. Any spell cast on his person without his expressed knowledge was unacceptable.

Diagnosing spells in general, without an idea of its purpose was difficult. It would rely on a series of tests that the dark lord just didnt have the patience for, or the trust in others to complete them. Instead he would have to rely on himself, and the magical properties of an old ritual performed on samhain. The spell itself, came from within the old dusty archives locked away in the department of mysterys in the deepest bowels of the mnistry. The ritual involved runes, a magical creature sacrifice and several incantations. And most importantly the boys cuoporation. That in itself shouldnt be too difficult, so long as he didnt tip off the boys mother before hand. Technically what he was planning could be considered assault and kidnapping. But being the Minister for Magic and supreme ruler of Great Britain had to have its perks. Even if his mother attempted to have kidnapping and assault charges filed against him, he could always make them dissappear. But then she would have to go to, she wouldnt stand for any slight permanent or otherwise to go unchallenged. Her stubborn side was well known, and one of his favorite attributes about her.

Hopefully, he could keep it all secret until the last minute, so the boy wouldnt have time to owl his mother. If he just outrite invited the boy to participate in an offgrounds ritual on samhain, his mother would come running. No small magics were ever cast on samhain. It was one of four times of the year, when a practitioner of the old ways could draw uppon the most powerful forces of nature and magic itself to achieve normaly unattainable goals. A last minute diversion would be needed, Nagini could assist in getting the boy away from his friends and witnesses. He would have to plan out the rest, leave nothiing to chance.

**Break**

Harry had followed Nagini to Voldemorts rooms the next day, and had a light early breakfast. The dark lord seemed curiouse about something, asking him about his life with the fae, and if he had picked anything up magic wise that was interesting. The dark lord claimed he was considered an expert on the fae, but since he didnt grow up as one he wasnt aware of everything.

"Well, my mum had me doing the normal things that all elf children do. But Uncle Marius and I discovered about a year after living with them that I was a Metamorphmagus. Uncle Marius says I get it from my fathers, mothers portion of my family. The Blacks had been known to produce metamorphmagus's.

So since Uncle Marius is also one, he and I would practice once a day changing things. It was a good bit of fun. He would pick random pictures from fashion magazines."

The dark lord smiled as expected, tilting his head in acknowledgement of Harry's story. But something was off, the smile didnt seem genuine.

"Is something wrong? You seem...like something is bothering you."

...the darki lords smile melted away, as he tilted his head. A calculating look crossing his face, before a small corner of his mouth upturned ever so slightly.

"You are observant for your age Harry, you always have been."

Here the dark lord took a deep breath in and looked over toward his insuite. Then back to Harry.

"I have a slight headache, nothing life threatening."

Harry debated with himself, it wasnt normal for the man to show any weakness. The headache couldnt be as benign as he was making it out to be.

"Can I get you something for it from the nurse?, or maybe get butterscotch to fetch you something from the potions storeroom?"

The dark lords smile broaden, showing a small glimmer of teeth. "How kind of you Harry, very well if only to sooth your worry for me. Madam Pomfrey should have something laying about"

Harry's face lit up like a red hot coal, he was not THAT worried. standing and then walking toward the door. Harrys hand had just wrapped arround the handle when he felt a small pressure hit his lower back. Then his body went limp and fell, like a marionette having its cords cut. His eyes remained open, but unmoving. His view was stuck looking at the door and unable to move or close his eyes. Then a shadow fell over him and the door, darkening his view.

"Forgive me Harry, but time is short and I havent any to spare in order to explain what is going on."

Harry began to breath heavily, fear slowly fighting whatever paralizing effects the spell had on him. His lips began to twitch, and his jaw jerkily opening as a tear traveled down his cheek. A choked sob escaped his lips simultaneousely as Harry heard a whispered spell. A small pressure touched his head, then he was peacefully asleep.

A/N: ive been running out of ideas...sorry for the delay my mum is sick and ive been helping take care of her.

**!PLEASE REM****EMBER TO REVIEW!**


End file.
